CODE XANA
by Mika Kimura
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si, contra todo pronostico, XANA volviera a despertar?
1. Introducción

**Reencuentro**

Había terminado el verano, para el desencanto de algunos y la alegría de otros.

Esos algunos se ceñían al estereotipo de Odd Della Robbia, un curioso muchacho de unos quince años que tenía la inusual costumbre de llevar el pelo excesivamente engominado y vestirse como la capa de un circo. Por no hablar de su admirable capacidad de engullir tres bandejas de comida y tener espacio para una cuarta.

Odd había pasado un verano fantástico en Sicilia, en compañía de dos encantadoras gemelas, así que no era de extrañar que acogiera el comienzo de las clases con tan poca alegría.

El chico esperaba, junto a sus maletas, la llegada de Ulrich Stern, su mejor amigo, que como siempre, tardaba demasiado.

Ulrich miraba distraídamente por la ventana del coche, ajeno a la conversación que sus padres intentaban mantener con él. Siempre la misma historia, no estaban orgullosos de su hijo, sobretodo su padre, que lo tachaba de desastre.

El chico de pelo castaño y ojos pardos suspiró y subió el volumen de su Ipod.

Se alegraba de regresar a Kadic.

Ulrich no había pasado el mejor verano de su vida precisamente.

Había vuelto a Alemania, su país natal, para reencontrarse con su familia y eso también significaba ver a su padre todos los días.

Si hubiera estado todo el verano con sus primos, jugando al fútbol, quizás no lo habría pasado tan mal, pero sus notas no habían sido buenas así que se había ganado más clases particulares.

En ese momento el coche paraba delante de la puerta de Kadic, y Ulrich se quitó los cascos. Abrió la puerta, cogió sus maletas y se despidió de sus padres con la mano.

Caminó hasta el chico rubio que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en la boca, pero, incluso de espaladas pudo notar la dura mirada de su padre.

Ulrich realmente se alegraba de volver a Kadic.

Tras saludar a Odd, vio como una chica se les acercaba. Ella era una de las razones por las que también se alegraba de volver a Kadic.

Yumi Ishiyama caminaba hacia sus amigos, ignorante a las miradas que recibía de sus demás compañeros. La chica era una auténtica venus oriental, que había seducido con solo una mirada, a la mayoría de los chicos de Kadic.

La joven japonesa se había pasado todo el verano en su tierra natal, de fiesta por las calles de Tokio.

Corría ya, increíblemente, el rumor de un posible novio, con el que salía en todas las fotos de sus redes sociales a lo largo de esos tres meses.

Yumi saludó a sus amigos con entusiasmo, sin notar unas cuantas miradas furtivas por parte de ellos, buscando en su comportamiento algo que demostrase que realmente salía con alguien. Ninguno de los dos notó nada anormal.

William Dumbar, un norteamericano impulsivo, colado hasta los huesos por Yumi saludó al grupito con notable mal humor, él también había oído los rumores. La chica, ajena a todo, atribuyó su enfado a que había repetido curso así que se mostró comprensiva con él. William pronto olvido la existencia de aquel posible novio y se dedicó a impresionar a la chica, como en sus viejos tiempos para el fastidio de Ulrich.

Un enorme todoterreno paró entonces, frente a la puerta del edificio, y de él bajaron Aelita Stones y su novio Jeremie Belpois.

Los dos se despidieron del padre de este con la mano, luego llegaron justo a sus amigos.

La feliz pareja se había pasado un verano sencillamente maravilloso en Toulouse, junto a la familia de Jeremie, que había aceptado a Aelita como un miembro más.

Así pues, entre vacaciones apacibles, rollos de verano, novios misteriosos y problemas de matemáticas, todos parecían haberse olvidado del superordenador que habían encontrado un día en la fábrica abandonada y que albergaba un mundo virtual, Lyoko.

En el que vivía, antes de ser materializada por Jeremie, Aelita portadora de la llave de Lyoko, hija de Fran Hopper, creador de este paraíso virtual y de su mayor enemigo, XANA.

El mortal y terrible XANA que activaba torres y causaba catástrofes en el mundo real.

XANA que parecía obsesionado en Aelita, a la que implantó un virus para que no pudieran apagar el superordenador sin matarla.

XANA, que tras conseguir la llave de Lyoko y escapar de él, había creado las Replikas.

XANA, que había poseído a William cuando este se unió a los guerreros Lyoko.

XANA, que tras mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, había sido destruido.

Tras apagar el superordenador, los cinco amigos parecían haberse olvidado durante esas vacaciones, de todo lo que había albergado, ajenos a que, alguien los asechaba en la sombra, dispuesto a hacérselo recordar.


	2. Curso nuevo, vida nueva

**Curso Nuevo, Vida Nueva**

¿QUÉ? - repitió por enésima vez, Odd, con la mirada fija en el papel que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Se encontraba junto a sus amigos delante de las listas del curso, su nombre figuraba perfecta y claramente en la clase de Tercero C pero ninguno de sus amigos figuraba en el folio.

Vaya – se lamentó Aelita – nos han separado.

Su nombre figuraba en la clase de Tercero B, debajo del de Ulrich. La chica estaba algo desilusionada porque no le había tocado junto a Jeremie, perteneciente a Tercero A en compañía de William y Sisi.

Realmente no importa dónde nos haya tocado, como ya no hay XANA que destruir... - dijo William mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los demás asintieron un poco pensativos, realmente, él tenía razón, de todos modos Odd lo miró como si se tratase de un clon polimorfo.

Pero... ¿Por qué? - se lamentó de nuevo – No hay nadie conocido en mi clase, ¡NADIE!, ni si quiera Sisi, Herb o Nicolas, me hubiera contentado con eso

No puedes hablar en serio – le replicó Yumi con voz algo sarcástica.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, aparecieron, como por arte de magia el grupo menos simpático de Kadic.

¡DELLA ROBIA! - gritó Sisi apuntándolo con el dedo - ¡Esta vez no te salvas! Sé que el año pasado conseguiste convencer a Jim pero esta vez no habrá piedad.

Mira Sisi – dijo Nicolas señalando las listas – Nos ha tocado juntos, que bien ¿no?

¡Claro que nos ha tocado juntos idiota! - le recriminó Sisi – Siendo la hija del director, que te esperabas...

Y los tres desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido, riéndose de Odd que miraba aquel papel como si éste creciera por momentos.

Tranquilo Odd – le dijo Ulrich, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro – Ya verás cómo nos toca en el mismo cuarto y tendré que volver a aguantar tus ronquidos de nuevo.

¡Oye, que yo no ronco! - le recriminó Odd, que parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad

Los dos amigos se adelantaron al grupo, deseosos de conseguir su habitación cuanto antes y descargar su equipaje. Así que pasaron por secretaría para pedir sus respectivas llaves.

Nombre y apellido – les preguntó la nueva secretaría, una mujer alta y rubia, bastante guapa.

Odd Della Robbia – dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

La mujer tecleó unos minutos en el ordenador, hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

¡Aquí estas! Della Robbia Odd, habitación 12. Aquí tienes – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la llave.

Ulrich Stern, habitación 12 – dijo el chico mientras contemplaba como Odd daba saltos por la habitación, todo marchaba como ruedas, tenían la misma habitación que los años anteriores.

Stern Ulrich... ¿habitación 12? - la mujer se mordía los labios, pensativa, me parece que hay un error...déjame comprobarlo.

Ulrich se empezaba a poner nervioso. ¿Un error? ¿Qué clase de error?

No Ulrich tú estás en la habitación 16, no en la 12 – le dijo la mujer, sonriente

Pero... ¡eso es imposible! - se quejó Odd, alarmado - ¿Significa que no tengo compañero?

Claro que tienes, se llama...a ver...David Hernández, exacto - a pesar de las caras largas de los chicos, la mujer no perdió la sonrisa.

¿Entonces? ¿Quién es mi compañero? - preguntó Ulrich con los labios apretados.

Deja que vea...Sí, aquí está...Dumbar, William Dumbar

Odd empezó a reírse, allí había una equivocación, era imposible que Ulrich y William convivieran en la misma habitación sin que acabase como una batalla campal.

Ulrich simplemente se limitó a apretar los puños, furioso, eso no podía ser posible.

Dumbar, siempre por en medio – exclamó en un susurro y aceptó a regañadientes la llave que la mujer le tendía.

Odd suspiró mientras veía a su amigo salir totalmente cabreado de la secretaría, aunque él tenía razón, Odd veía inútil intentar consolarlo ya que no escucharía a nadie, salvo, quizás a Yumi.

Cargando con sus maletas y su mochila en la que Kiwi se removía demasiado, decidió encaminarse hacia su dormitorio y conocer a ese tal David Hernández.


	3. David

**_Notas de la autora_**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, sobretodo porque pensaba subirlo con antelación. Es un poco corto pero esencial en la historia. ¡Espero reviwes con vuestra opinión!_**

**_Holaminombreesdrama: Me alegra saber que te guste, ya me dirás que opinas de este capitulo ;)_**

**_Princessoftheshadowsyumi98 : No te preocupes, tu comentario no me molesto. Me alegra que te guste :)_**

* * *

**David**

Sisi Delmas estaba sentada en un banco, de espaldas a la entrada, se miraba en un pequeño espejo de mano, asegurándose que tenía el maquillaje perfectamente aplicado.

Había madurado, aunque no fuera percibible a simple vista, el verano había dejado marca en ella. Su querido padre, al ver que le habían quedado siete asignaturas había decidido que era imposible hacer la vista gorda, no de nuevo, así que la metió en una academia todo el verano y en septiembre, las recuperó todas.

Sisi había experimentado un cambio moral, se había dado cuenta que podía sacar buenas notas y iba a ponerse a estudiar, por primera vez en la vida se preocupaba de sus estudios.

Pero seguía siendo la niña superficial y orgullosa de siempre, por eso alardeaba de un verano que no había vivido en casa de su prima.

Por el espejo que sujetaba con la mano izquierda vio a Ulrich Stern salir corriendo de secretaría, bastante enfadado y a su amigo Odd Della Robbia dirigirse a la residencia. Pero lo que más el llamó la atención a Sisi fue un chico de pelo castaño y ojos vedes que entraba en ese momento en el campus.

David entraba en ese momento, completamente ausente a la realidad, el muchacho estaba concentrado en la música estridente que salía de sus cascos. El flequillo le caía rebeldemente sobre su ojo izquierdo pero a él no parecía importarle.

En un determinado momento, volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta donde estaba realmente.

Apagó el Ipod y se dirigió a un grupo de chicos para preguntarles donde se encontraba la secretaría, luego salió disparado en aquella dirección.

Tras ver como el desconocido se alejaba, Sisi cerró su estuche de maquillaje y decidió seguirlo para entablar amistad con él, así que no pudo ver como una sombra se deslizaba y huía de donde estaba escondida, detrás de uno de los árboles.

Odd había entrado en el dormitorio, que estaba vacío cuando entró y se tumbó sobre su cama. Kiwi había salido de la mochila y daba vueltas por la habitación, después, cansado por la exploración se metió en el armario para descansar.

Poco después se abrió la puerta y David entró en la habitación.

¿Hola? - dijo el chico en un francés marcado con su acento español

¡Hola! - gritó Odd, asustando al muchacho - ¿Tu debes de ser David, no? ¡Tenía ganas de conocerte!

Si, soy David...¿y tu eres? - le preguntó algo extrañado con semejante recibimiento

Odd Della Robbia – dijo este, en ese momento Kiwi salía del armario para saludar al recién llegado.

¿Un perro? - el chico parecía cada vez más confuso, pero Odd se encargó de explicarle las cosas.

Tras una animada charla por parte de ambos, decidieron que era hora de comer, así que bajaron a la cafetería donde, sentados en una mesa, estaban Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich y William.

¡Hola a todos!- dijo Odd con una sonrisa – Este es David, mi compañero de habitación, sed amables con él

Hola – dijo Aelita mientras sonreía – Me llamo Aelita, encantada.

David apenas pudo sonreirle antes de que los demás se presentaran precipitadamente.

Yo soy Jeremie – dijo el chico mientras se subía las gafas

Y yo William – dijo este, mientras intentaba poner una expresión amable en su rostro huraño.

Grrr – respondió Ulrich, que no ocultaba su mal humor.

No le hagas caso – le susurró Odd al oído – siempre está de un humor de perros, sobretodo cuando se pelea con William a causa de Yumi.

Grrr – volvió a decir Ulrich, demasiada información para su gusto

Ah, pues encantado de conocerlos – dijo David, liándose un poco con el francés

Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa y empezó un interrogatorio.

¿De donde eres David? - le preguntó Aelita, que, como todos, había notado su pesado acento.

De España – dijo este, sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia

¿De España? ¡Siempre he querido visitarla! - dijo Aelita, maravillada – dime, ¿es bonita?

Si, es muy bonita. Reconozco que lo poco que he visto de Francia me ha gustado mucho.

Ah, la bella Francia – dijo Aelita – ¿donde has estado? Porque Francia es muy grande.

Pues en París, no en otro sitio, no he podido visitarla toda.

Ah – dijo Aelita, que esperaba una respuesta con más información.

¿Y de que parte de España eres? - le preguntó William – tengo un primo que se fue avivir allí.

De Madrid – dijo él - ¿tu has estado?

Sí, fui el año pasado por vacaciones. La verdad es que me perdí varias veces – dijo mientras se reía con sus recuerdos

Madrid es grande – dijo David mientras se encogía de hombros.

Oye, ¿te vas a comer la gelatina? - le preguntó Odd que ya había terminado su primera bandeja.

En el momento en que David le iba a preguntar por semejante milagro, una voz le llegó por derás.

¿Quien es vuestro amigo?

El chico se giró y Yumi Ishiyama cruzó los brazos.

¿no pensáis contestarme o que?

Soy... - intentó decir David, completamente fascinado

Se llama David y es Español – dijo Odd, metiendo las narices en todo, como siempre.

Encantada, soy Yumi – dij la japonesa con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

La chica se fijó en el semblante de Ulrich y el de William, a quienes no le había hecho mucha gracias la reacción de su amiga.

¿Se puede saber a que vienen esas caras tan largas? - les preguntó

Pues es que... - parecía que Ulrich iba a tomara, por primera vez, parte en la conversación.

¡Les ha tocado juntos como compañeros! - volvió a decir Odd – y ya sabes que se odian a muerte, así que...

No pudo continuar porque las risas de la japonesa invadieron la conversación.

No puede ser – dijo entre carcajadas - ¡Esta si que es buena Odd!

¡No es ninguna broma! Es verdad – dijo el chico, un poco ofendido por aquella reacción.

Yumi dejó de reírse.

¿En serio? ¿Lo juras?- dijo mirando asombrada a su amigo

Lo juro – dijo el chico, mirándola desafiante.

Ella volvió a estallar en carcajadas, contagiando a todos los de la mesa, incluidos Ulrich y William, que habían olvidado que ellos eran el motivo de esas risas.

En un determinado momento, sonó un móvil, había llegado un mensaje.

Con sus compañeros ya conversando tranquilamente, Jeremie leyó el contenido de aquel mensaje, que haría cambiar su humor repentinamente.

¡Oh no! - exclamo, mientras, aterrado intentaba explicarle muchas cosas a Aelita con una simple mirada.


	4. El mensaje de texto

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**¡he escrito varios capitulos nuevos y espero que os gusten! Respecto a los comentarios de David...Muajaja soy un poco mala, sera como un William 2 pero (mas adelante) vereís que por fin encuentra el amor (que no es Yumi, por supuesto) aunque eso, un poco más adelante.**_

* * *

**El mensaje de texto**

Cinco chicos corrían por las alcantarillas, bajo la mirada atenta de varias ratas. Corrían mientras se repetían que aquello no podía ser cierto, que era imposible. Pero allí estaban corriendo camino de la fábrica.

Vale, esto no puede ser – dijo Yumi, parando en seco y cruzando los brazos

Los demás también pararon, estaban exhaustos. Cuando habían apagado el superordenador se habían llevado los skates y el patinete de Jeremie, pensando que no los volverían a usar nunca más.

Es imposible que Xana vuelva a estar en actividad, totalmente imposible – dijo la japonesa, enfurruñada

Pero es así, tu también lo leíste – le hizo notar Jeremie.

Sí, pero es imposible.

Imposible o no, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes – dijo Aelita, con voz ronca, zanjando la conversación.

A pesar de que Yumi estaba en lo cierto, el mensaje era muy claro:

AÚN NO HAS ACABADO CONMIGO JEREMIE.

OS ESTOY VIGILANDO.

XANA.

Llegaron a la fábrica algo después, y se les hizo extraño volver. A todos.

Mientras el ascensor se abría delante de ellos, tragaron saliva.

Entraron en la sala del superordenador, y se encontraron con una terrible sorpresa. Estaba encendido.

Inmediatamente subieron al laboratorio donde Jeremie ocupó su puesto habitual, delante de la pantalla.

¿Preparados para una misión de reconocimiento por Lyoko? - les preguntó completamente serio.

Nadie respondió, peor todos entraron en el ascensor.

Minutos después se habían materializado en Lyoko, en el sector del bosque. Miraron a su alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo, inquietantemente tranquilo.

A mí esto me da mala espina, creo que – pero Yumi nunca terminó de decir esa frase, porque un laser la desvirtualizó antes de decir nada.

¡Yumi! – gritaron los demás, luego, miraron a su alrededor. Pero no había ningún monstruo.

Jeremie, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Aelita.

¡No lo sé! En la pantalla no sala nada – el chico estaba histérico – sea lo que sea, procurad que no os dé. Voy a ver cómo está Yumi

Dejó el auricular sobre el teclado y bajó a la sala de escáneres, y no se enteró hasta poco después de lo que sucedió. El monstruo fantasma desvirtualizó a Aelita sin que ninguno de los chicos pudiera decir ni hace nada.

Poco después llegó Jeremie, muy alterado, quien no pudo mirar si quiera la pantalla

¡Que no os de! ¡Yumi no está en la sala de escáneres! – chilló, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido - ¡Oh no!

Poco más tarde, estaba delante del superordenador, con cara larga. Los chicos habían vuelto a la fábrica sin problemas, y, mientras Jeremie las buscaba por todo Lyoko, Odd había perdido la sonrisa y Ulrich estaba completamente destrozado.

Tras dos horas, Jeremie se despegó de la pantalla, los demás lo miraron. Estaba pálido y triste.

No las encuentro.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, no había nada que añadir. Ulrich se levantó, y se acercó al ascensor.

Adiós – dijo simplemente, estaba furioso, enfadado, triste y sentía un enorme vacío en el estómago.

Jeremie y Odd se miraron, tristes, solo había una solución. Nadie podía notar la falta de sus amigas.

Más tarde, cuatro personas salían de la fábrica, dos de ellas, eran clones polimorfos.

La Yumi virtual entró en su casa sin hacer apenas ruido, la memoria digital que Jeremie le había implantado era suficiente como para saber donde estaba cada cosa, quienes eran las personas más cercanas y la relación que tenía con ellas.

Se puede saber por qué vienes tan tarde, te esperábamos para comer – le preguntó. Con voz grave, su padre.

Lo siento, pero he comido con mis amigos – la escusa salió casi sola y la Yumi virtual casi se sorprendió con lo fácil que era mentir.

Su padre la miro de arriba abajo y pareció satisfecho con esa contestación. Su hermano Hiroki, parecía querer dar la lata, como siempre.

¿Te has divertido besando a Ulrich? – le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, esperando que su hermana se sonrojara como hacía siempre.

No, ¿por qué? Solo somos amigos – dijo la Yumi virtual, algo sorprendida.

Jeremie no había tenido tiempo de perfeccionar del todo su memoria digital, poniéndole únicamente lo esencial. Lo que necesitaba para pasar desapercibida una horas, y que habían quedado esa tarde en la fábrica.

Hiroki abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por su reacción, pero no dijo nada.

La Yumi virtual subió las escaleras y se tumbó en la cama, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

En Kadic, Jeremie y Odd estaban en la habitación del chico, junto a la Aelita virtual. Si Jim abría la puerta en cualquier momento, podía deducir que estaban estudiando, ya que había libros abiertos, libretas y papeles arrugados por el suelo.

¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Ulrich lo que hemos hecho? – preguntó Odd

Deberíamos, tiene derecho a saberlo – dijo Jeremie, que jugaba nervioso con un lápiz – pero…

¿Pero? – quiso saber Odd

Pero no le va a hacer mucha gracia – dijo Jeremie con un suspiro de resignación – Imagínate estar enamorado perdidamente de una chica y está desaparece. Luego vuelve pero resulta que no es ella realmente, sino una copia creada por tus mejores amigos. ¿Cómo te quedarías tú?

La mirada de Odd se desvió hacia la Aelita virtual, que estudiaba sentada en la cama de Jeremie, ajena a todo lo que ellos hablaban.

Me lo imagino – dijo Odd, suspirando – Entonces, no se lo decimos. ¿no?

No lo sé – dijo Jeremie, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, era David.

Hola chicos – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Os he estado buscando por todas partes.

Es una larga historia – dijo Jeremie.

David se percató en las caras largas de los dos chicos y también se percató que Aelita parecía ausente.

¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó algo preocupado

Nada importante – mintió Odd, y luego le sonrió tristemente. Se percató que David no lo creía pues lo miraba con desconfianza.

Jeremie suspiró, aún pensaba que hacer. No decírselo a Ulrich y arriesgarse a que su amigo se enamorara de su creación. O bien, decírselo y hacer que mirara con melancolía a la Yumi virtual y le invadiera la tristeza. Porque eso era lo que le pasaba a él.

Cada vez que miraba al clon polimorfo de Aelita, una tristeza lo invadía y le carcomía las entrañas, recordando todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos. Absolutamente todos.

Por esa razón no había incluido en la memoria digital de aquella Aelita un pequeño detalle. Un simple y grandioso detalle.

Que eran novios.

Era una decisión difícil, muy difícil.


	5. Perdidas

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Wajajajaja, soy mala o más bien XANA es malo. Como no quiero que holaminombreesdrama me asecine la imaginacón, subiré TODOS los capítulos que he escrtio durante todo este tiempo. El problema es que, simplemente, no encuentro tiempo para subirlos. Bueno, pues eso. Ahora miso estoy ecribiendo el capítulo 10 ;)_**

* * *

**Perdidas**

Aelita abrió los ojos. Junto a ella estaba tumbada Yumi, todavía inconsciente. Se levantó y se miró las manos, compuestas de miles y miles de pixeles. No estaban en la tierra.

Miro a su alrededor, todo aquello le resultaba extraño y inquietante. No había visto nunca nada igual. El paisaje estaba muerto, o quizás no. Todo se movía, pero lo hacía a una lentitud tan agonizante que parecía que estaba quieto. Aquel lugar rebosaba de vida, una vida extraña, pero vida, al fin y al cabo.

No estaban en la tierra, pero tampoco estaban en Lyoko.

Yumi se despertó entonces, algo aturdida. Se levantó con dificultad y miró el paisaje con sus bonitos ojos rasgados, que se abrieron de golpe al mirarla a ella, aterrorizada.

Aelita, no… - dijo mientras intentaba alejarse, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y no lo consiguió.

Aelita por su parte se fijó que en medio de la frente de su amiga, brillaba un símbolo. El símbolo de XANA. Comprendió que ella también debía tener uno, por eso su amiga la miraba con temor.

Yumi, soy yo, de verdad – dijo haciendo que la japonesa entendiera lo que pasaba. Al contrario de los demás, era rápida intuyendo lo que pasaba. Superaba incluso a Jeremie, Aelita tenía que reconocerlo.

Jeremie, su Jeremie. Estaría preocupado y debían ponerse en contacto para que las sacara de allí.

¿Dónde estamos Aelita? – le preguntó Yumi

No lo sé – dijo ella – no lo sé.

La japonesa miró a su alrededor y intentó cargar su preciados abanicos, pero no sucedió nada. Aelita intentó crear un campo de energía pero fue inútil. Estaban desprotegidas en un lugar desconocido.

William estaba tirado en la cama leyendo su revista de música favorita, cuando vió como Ulrich entraba en la habitación con una cara más larga de lo que recordaba.

¿Quién se ha muerto? – le preguntó burlón.

El chico lo miró, estaba triste y enfadado con el mundo. El comentario de William hizo que su tristeza se hiciera más profunda, y sé tiró en la cama, agotado.

¿Ulrich, estás bien? – preguntó William, amablemente. Realmente estaba preocupado, el chico ni si quiera le había respondido con un gruñido, como él esperaba. Sino que se había desplomado.

Déjame en paz – le respondió, este, huraño.

William puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

Pues mientras tú te dedicas a lamentarte, yo me voy con los demás. Tengo que hablar con Yumi.

Ulrich lo miró, molesto, enfadado, celoso, triste…

¿No te enteras o qué? – le respondió con voz seca – No vas a poder hablar con Yumi nunca más, estúpido.

¿Qué dices? – dijo William, preocupado. - ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

Pss – dijo Ulrich, dando como finalizada la conversación.

William salió corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo. Dejando a Ulrich destrozado, el chico, por fin a solas, pudo llorar.

La puerta se abrió detrás de David, qué miraba a sus amigos desconcertado. Desde que había entrado en la habitación, solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras, y ya se empezaba a impacientar. Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta, se giró, pensando que sería Yumi, la chica que le había robado el corazón.

Pero no era ella.

William entró precipitadamente en la habitación.

¡Jeremie! ¿Le ha pasado algo a Yumi? – preguntó asustado.

Sus amigos lo miraron y se temió lo peor, nadie le respondió, ni hizo falta.

Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mientras se tiraba en la cama, impactado.

XANA – dijo Odd y William lo miró desconcertado, aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero Odd parecía no bromear.

¿Quién es XANA? – preguntó David, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Su pregunta, como las otras, se quedó en el aire. Nadie le hizo caso. Lo miro a unos y a otros, enfurruñado.

Bueno vale – dijo, parecía enfadado – Me voy, así no molesto ¿eh?

La puerta se cerró tras él y nadie dijo nada, nadie pareció notar su que había desaparecido, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Bastante enfadado, David decidió dar una vuelta por el parque. Pero se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo. La chica que lo había empujado lo ayudo a incorporarse entre disculpas. Era Yumi.

¿Yumi? ¿Tú no estabas con un tal SANA o algo así? – le preguntó el chico algo aturdido.

¿SANA? – la chica lo miró desconcertada - ¡Que cosas dices David! Yo estaba en mi casa y había quedado con Jeremie, pero – miró su reloj – todavía es temprano y no he comido. ¿Quieres acompañarme?, es que tengo hambre.

La cafetería no está abierta – dijo David

La Yumi virtual suspiró.

Tendremos que comer fuera – dijo, y luego salió del campus, acompañada del chico, que no sabía muy bien a donde iba.

No se percataron de que alguien los veía marchar juntos, y se relamía los labios. Era una noticia estupenda.

Sisi Delmas tomó el camino contrario al de los dos amigos, y se dirigió a los edificios, en busca de Ulrich. Aunque el verano la había cambiado, seguía queriendo a Ulrich, y, por lo tanto, odiaba a Yumi con toda su alma.

Aelita y Yumi llevaban un rato dando vuelta por aquel extraño lugar, y aunque el lugar estaba vivo, emanaba una energía extraña.

¿Crees que podemos aprovechar esa energía para contactar con Jeremie? – preguntó Yumi.

Podríamos intentarlo, pero, hay algo que no me termina de convencer. – dijo Aelita.

Yo tampoco entiendo el porqué XANA a creado este sitio para mantenernos presas pero, nada bueno puede suceder aquí – dijo Yumi, inquieta – será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes. Estamos desprotegidas.

Aelita la miró, ella tenía razón. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, era muy fácil de hacer. Le solía hacer cuando vivía en Lyoko, pero, por alguna extraña razón, esta vez no lo consiguió.

No puedo – dijo, completamente exhausta – necesito la ayuda de una torre.

¿Crees que encontraremos alguna por aquí? – le preguntó Yumi, mientras la sostenía en pie.

No lo sé – dijo ella, antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse.


	6. El corazón de XANA

**El corazón de XANA**

Sisi entró en la habitación de Ulrich, el chico ya había parado de llorar. No le quedaban lágrimas.

Ulrich querido – dijo Sisi con su estúpida voz

Lárgate Sisi – dijo este, de mal humor.

Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, el chico no se inmutó.

¿Estás triste porque la estúpida de Yumi se ha ido con el nuevo?

Deja de decir estupideces Sisi – dijo el chico, antes de darse la vuelta y darle la espalda.

¡No es ninguna estupidez! – dijo la chica, enfadada - ¡Los he visto! Se han tropezado y luego se han ido, cogidos de la mano, como una parejita feliz.

Por su puesto, Sisi tenía que adornar su relato con algunas exageraciones, pero Ulrich parecía no haberse percatado de ello.

¿Estás segura de que era Yumi? ¿Completamente segura? – le preguntó seriamente.

Segurísima. Que yo sepa, no hay nadie más que se vista como si la vida fuera un funeral. Deberías elegir una chica con mejor gusto para la moda, como yo.

Sigue soñando Sisi – dijo el chico, que se había levantado de un saltó y desaparecido antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

La puerta de la habitación de Jeremie se volvió a abrir, por cuarta o quinta vez en ese día. Era Ulrich.

Miro a los demás y vió a Aelita, se acercó a Jeremie.

¡Lo has conseguido! ¿No Einstein? ¡Las has traído de vuelta! – dijo, con la cara llena de alegría.

En realidad Ulrich… - dijo Jeremie, que parecía dispuesto a decir la verdad.

¡Sisi la ha visto! ¡Con David! ¡Seguro que nos está buscando! – dijo Ulrich, que intuía que el relato de Sisi era en parte patraña.

Los demás se miraron, tenían que decírselo.

Verás Ulrich – dijo Odd, algo incómodo – Sisi vió a Yumi pero realmente no era Yumi.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ulrich

Un clon polimorfo – dijo Jeremie y señaló a Aelita – no podíamos dejar que los demás notaran su diferencia.

Ulrich los miró, la tristeza se volvió a cruzar por sus ojos y suspiró, resignado.

Es… horrible – dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo e intentar asumir que la había perdido. Para siempre quizás.

Jeremie la puso una mano en el hombro

No he dejado de buscarlas – dijo con voz comprensiva – esta tarde vamos a ir a la fábrica, los clones y nosotros. Tenemos que implantarle más recuerdo y ampliar su memoria digital. ¿Quieres venir?

No – dijo el chico – eso empeoraría las cosas.

Ulrich salió de la habitación, desanimado y la puerta se cerró con un portazo.

Aelita abrió los ojos, y vio a Yumi. La chica parecía emocionada.

Aelita, ¡qué bien que has despertado! – dijo, mientras ella se levantaba algo aturdida – He encontrado algo interesante.

Aelita siguió a su amiga durante un tiempo interminable hasta que llegaron a un lugar extraño, una especie de campo de fuerza digital. Un núcleo, para ser exactos. De color rojizo, pero si se miraba con atención, se podía distinguir una pequeña Replika de Lyoko. Y había una torre verde encendida en el sector del hielo.

Es de Jeremie, ¿no? – le preguntó Yumi

Sí – dijo ella – Seguramente habrá hecho nuestros clones.

¿Podemos acceder a ella? – le peguntó Yumi, con ojos brillantes.

Tal vez – dijo Aelita y puso sus manos sobre la bola rojiza.

Una energía extraña fluyó a través de sus manos, por todo su cuerpo. Y accedió a una base de datos parecida al del sector cinco y entonces lo comprendió. Estaban dentro de XANA de alguna manera. Y lo que Yumi había encontrado era su corazón.


	7. Comunicación

**Comunicación**

La Yumi virtual había llegado desde hacía rato, y se disponían a ir a la fábrica. Pero había algo que se lo impedía y era David.

El chico se había cruzado de brazos y exigía una respuesta, Jeremie no sabía que le había contado la Yumi virtual y realmente no quería averiguarlo.

¿Vais a ir a la fábrica? – preguntó el chico

Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer allí – dijo Jeremie con cautela.

David sonrió y se apartó el flequillo de su ojo.

Pues os acompaño, Yumi me ha dicho que es algo así como una exploración digital o eso creo. ¿Es para un experimento de ciencias? También me ha contado que eres bueno con los robots y yo quiero verlo.

Yumi se encogió de hombros, estaba sentada entre Odd y William.

Sí, todo tiene que ver con Lyoko y XANA - dijo entonces el clon polimorfo de Aelita, que luego pareció confusa – tiene que implantarnos noseque cosa.

David abrió los ojos y Jeremie suspiró, cuando aprendería que sus clones se solían ir de la lengua.

¿SANA? ¿Lioco? – David parecía sorprendido

Jeremie volvió a suspirar.

Te lo contamos de camino a la fábrica.

Ulrich vió como sus amigos se dirigían al parque, acompañados de un receloso David que realmente no sabía si creerse lo que Odd le contaba. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero no pudo evitarlo, bajó las escaleras y se unió a ellos.

David había terminado por creerlos cuando entraron en el laboratorio, aquello no podía ser una broma y los demás estaban concentrados en los que Jeremie hacía. Contempló cómo, primero Yumi, entraba en uno de los escáneres.

Estuvo a punto de gritar y el horror se pintó en su cara.

Recuerda que no es de verdad –le había dicho Odd y aunque lo intentaba recordar, le parecía casi imposible. Era una copia tan perfecta…

Jeremie tecleaba en la pantalla, concentrado. Los demás lo miraban con atención. El clon de Aelita también se acercó y tocó a Jeremie en el hombro. El chico apenas se percató de ese gesto pues contempló, con horror como la torre que había activado tenía un color rojizo.

¡XANA ha atacado! – gritó y todos se pusieron alerta, Odd y William bajaron y vieron como el clon de Yumi se descomponía al salir del escáner.

¡Está deshaciendo los clones! – gritaron.

En el laboratorio, los chicos miraron inquietos a la Aelita virtual. Ella se acercó a Jeremie y abrió la boca.

Jeremie…Jeremie… – su voz llegaba lejana y algo distorsionada.

El chico se acercó al teclado, preparado para destruir aquel clon antes de que pasara algo desagradable.

Jeremie… Yumi… y yo… - dijo la voz lejana – estamos en…

Jeremie miró al clon, asombrado, no parecía un truco de XANA.

¿Dónde estáis? – preguntó el chico, impaciente.

De repente, el clon empezó a hablar rápidamente y solo se le entendían palabras sueltas:

XANA, dentro, Yumi, corazón, Lyoko, monstruos, ayuda, Jeremie – las palabras estaban desordenadas y no entendían el significado de ellas.

De pronto, todo aquello cesó y una voz ronca invadió la estancia. Salía del clon.

VUESTRAS AMIGAS ESTÁN ATRAPADAS. NO PODEÍS RESCATARLAS. NO PODEÍS DESTRUIRME.

¡Jeremie! XANA estamos en…

CALLAOS YA – parecía que había una pelea por controlar el clon y este parecía no poder aguantarlo. – TU, AELITA ME HACES FALTA, PERO TU QUERIDA AMIGA NO. ASI QUE COMPORTAOS BIEN O…

¡Deja a Aelita en paz! – dijo Yumi, que probablemente había gritado pero su voz se alejaba cada vez más.

ESTUPIDA NIÑA. NO ME HACES FALTA.

¡No le hagas daño! – esta vez era Aelita la que tenía le mando. y parecía que no quería soltarlo – JEREMIE, ESTAMOS DENTRO DE XANA. TIENES QUE SACARNOS DE AQUÍ.

NO PODEIS DESTRUIRME SIN PERJUDICAR A VUESTRAS AMIGAS – gritó XANA.

Y se hizo el silencio, el clon de Aelita no había aguantado toda aquella energía y se había desintegrado, dejando a los chicos un mal sabor de boca.


	8. XANA

**XANA**

Jeremie se abalanzó sobre el teclado y comenzó a teclear. Buscaba desesperadamente un indicio en la torre que pudiera delatarle la posición de las chicas, no se despegaba del ordenador y sus amigos fueron abandonando la fábrica hasta que se quedó completamente solo.

Estaba preocupado por Aelita y por Yumi. Preocupado por lo que les hiciera XANA. Preocupado por lo que hiciera ahora que había vuelto. Preocupado porque ya no podían desactivar torres. Preocupado por si se lograba salir con la suya.

La torre activada, al cabo de un rato, se apagó y Jeremie empezó a planear su manera de encontrar a sus amigas con los datos de la torre.

Eran datos espeluznantes y su solución, otro tanto.

XANA estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Había metido a las dos chicas en una prisión de electrones de la que era imposible escapar. Ahora les exploraba la mente, en busca de datos favorables para desintegrar al grupo y tener todas las de ganar.

Aelita le proporcionaba algunos datos interesantes, aunque casi todos se basaban en Jeremie. Jeremie le interesaba, y mucho, pero no para destruirlo, quizás pudiera lograr que colaborara con él. Eran los demás quienes más le interesaban. Odd, Ulrich y William. Y era Yumi quien tenía esa información.

La japonesa se estremeció, sabía lo que XANA intentaba hacer e intentaba impedírselo. No lo consiguió.

QUIZAS SEAS MÁS IMPORTANTE DE LO QUE CREÍA. ME SERÁS UTIL. – dijo, dentro de su mente.

_Ni se te ocurra XANA_ – dijo, débilmente, Yumi.

NO PUEDES IMPEDIRMELO.

En efecto, no podía.

Su prisión se abrió y la chica cayó, desplomada, al suelo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había materializado en Lyoko, a merced de la Scyphozoa.

Ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Jeremie, que ha punto de estallar de nervios, tenía que aguantar a dos, bueno, ahora tres, enamorados sobre él y era muy molesto.

¡Oh no! – gritó - ¡Tenéis que ir rápidamente a Lyoko! ¡Yumi está en peligro!

Los tres chicos se precipitaron hacia los escáneres y David se quedó junto a Jeremie, algo desconcertado.

¿Ese puntito verde es Yumi? – preguntó, a lo que Jeremie asintió – y el rojo es XANA ¿no?

No exactamente, pero podríamos decir que sí – dijo Jeremie, nervioso.

Los chicos se materializaron junto a Yumi, que caía exhausta al suelo.

¡Jeremie! – dijo William - ¡Hemos llegado tarde!

¡Eso es imposible, no ha aparecido nada en mi pantalla! – dijo Jeremie, mientras tecleaba furiosamente, buscando la explicación.

¿Y esos otros puntitos rojos también son XANA? – preguntó David, que aún no terminaba de entenderlo todo.

Los monstruos de XANA – dijo Jeremie, luego se percató de algo - ¡Monstruos! – chilló.

Odd se preparó y cargó sus flechas, se les acercaban una cuadrilla de cubos y un megatanque. William se puso a su lado mientras que Ulrich no se despegaba de Yumi, y había sacado su takana, preparado para protegerla de lo que se avecinaba.

Jeremie – preguntó David entonces - ¿Y qué es ese punto negro?

¿Punto negro? – Jeremie se fijo en la pantalla, en efecto, allí estaba. Cerca de Odd y de William - ¡Cuidado con ese monstruo! Odd, William está junto a vosotros.

Odd miró a su alrededor, allí no había nada. En ese momento, William destrozaba un cubo y también miró a todos los lados, tampoco vio nada.

¿Einstein? ¿Deliras o qué? ¡No hay ningún monstruo! – dijo Odd, pero en ese momento, se disparó un laser que esquivo por los pelos. Nada aparente parecía haberlo lanzado.

¿Qué es eso Jeremie? – preguntó Ulrich

No lo sé, sospecho que es lo que atrapó a Yumi y a Aelita el otro día, pero…

¿Pero? – preguntaron los chicos, mientras esquivaban el laser y destrozaban cubos.

Pero el otro día no se veía en la pantalla – dijo Jeremie.

David lo miró con sus ojos verdes, que relucían con un brillo extraño.

¡De eso nada! – le dijo Jeremie

Pero… ¡necesitan ayuda! Y, no saben a lo que se enfrentan. ¡Pero yo si sé donde está! No se mueve y puedo luchar contra él – dijo David.

Exacto, **No** sabemos a qué **nos** enfrentamos y **no** puedes luchar contra él – dijo Jeremie, resaltando mucho varias palabras.

¡Pero! – dijo David.

Jeremie lo miró fijamente.

No tienes experiencia. Es muy peligroso – dijo, y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la pantalla.

Los chicos lo habían oído todo.

¿Qué? ¿David se anima y viene? – preguntó Odd, ansioso

¡De eso nada! – respondió Jeremie

¡Vamos Jeremie! – lo animó William – necesitamos ayuda.

¡No! – dijo Jeremie

No podemos proteger a las chicas solos – dijo Ulrich, con ese comentario, Jeremie pareció dudar.

Pero, no tiene experiencia – dijo Jeremie, David lo miró y sonrió.

Ni la tendrá si no lucha – dijo Odd.

¡Está bien! – dijo Jeremie, rendido y abatido.

¡Genial! – gritaron todos los demás.

David bajó a la sala de escáneres y tragando saliva, se metió en uno de ellos. No estaba muy seguro de que funcionara pero siempre seguía sus impulsos, sin pensar en las consecuencias, esa vez no fue diferente.

¡Virtualización! – oyó David antes de materializarse en Lyoko, en el sector del hielo. No comprendió que caía y se dio contra el hielo virtual.

Empezamos bien – dijo Odd mientras destrozaba tres cubos en ese momento, no tenía idea de donde salían, pero cada vez habían más, por suerte, Ulrich ya se había cargado al megatanque desde hacía tiempo.

David se incorporó y trató de asimilar donde estaba, allí no había puntos rojos, ni verdes ni negros. Todo parecía real y diferente al mismo tiempo. Se fijó que en uno de sus costados había un cuchillo lo sacó y una expresión de desilusión se pintó en su cara.

¿Se puede saber porque tengo un mini cuchillo? – preguntó.

¡Tú tíralo contar un monstruo! – dijo Jeremie.

David ser encogió de hombros y se lo tiró a un cubo. El cuchillo se quedó en su mano, peor tres replicas idénticas salieron disparadas contra el cubo, destrozándolo por completo.

¡Oye! ¡Esto mola mucho! – dijo mientras repetía la acción varias veces más.

Luego, cayó en la cuenta de que tenía que encontrar a aquel puntito negro, que era un monstruo fantasma. En ese momento, un laser se disparó contra él, que lo esquivo torpemente y lanzó su cuchillo. Nada sucedió.

Se acercó mucho más y se percató de que su pequeña y letal arma tenía una pequeña pantallita, la pulsó y lanzó en cuchillo. Esté salió de su mano y se clavó en el monstruo, que. De pronto, había dejado de ser fantasma.

Los demás miraron aquella criatura de reojo.

¿Qué es eso Jeremie? – preguntó William, los demás iban a preguntar lo mismo.

No lo sé – dijo este, con un hilo de voz, blanco como la tiza.


	9. El ilusionista

**El ilusionista**

Delante de él, estaba un monstruo rarísimo. Y los demás debían de percatarse de ello pues no despegaban los ojos de aquello.

Era un monstruo bastante grande, del tamaño de un megatanque. Tenía dos caras. Una de ellas, era la que lo miraba y disparaba el láser. Un láser rojizo que le había dado en la pantorrilla, restándole puntos. Bastantes puntos, pero sin desvirtualizarlo.

David, se estremeció. Sentía una sensación eléctrica allí donde el monstruo le había dado. La otra cara disparaba láseres azules, que era lo que le había dado a Yumi y a Aelita.

Tanto una como la otra cara tenían un símbolo extraño, perecido a una diana, bastante pequeño y su cuchillo había aterrizado sobre una pequeña ranura que tenía debajo de esta.

¿Dónde están los cubos? – preguntó William, mirando a los lados. Los demás lo imitaron. Allí no había nada, solo aquel extraño monstruo, ellos y Yumi.

Yumi, que empezaba a despertarse.

Ulrich estaba a su lado y se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse, ella le agradeció su ayuda. Luego abrió mucho los ojos cuando vió el extraño monstruo.

Una ilusión – susurro David – _todo era una simple ilusión._

Odd parecía haberlo comprendido también y procedió a dispararle al monstruo y este, explotó cuando una de sus flechas le dio en el símbolo de XANA.

Más tarde, estaban en la fábrica., junto a Jeremie.

Entonces… ¿aquello era XANA? – preguntó el chico, mirando a su amiga fijamente. Qué estaba aún algo confusa.

Pues… sí, eso dijo Aelita. Era un lugar… horrible – dijo mientras se estremecía – y su corazón, tenía a Lyoko. Bueno, no era Lyoko pero era… era como una maqueta de Lyoko.

¿Una maqueta? – preguntó Jeremie, algo confuso, los demás no habían dicho nada.

Sí, pero… era exacta, todo lo que pasaba se veía desde allí – dijo Yumi y se volvió a estremecer – era como, como si estuvieras viendo cada sector desde las alturas y percibieras todos los detalle. Absolutamente todos. Y además… estaba vivo. Todo estaba vivo y…

¿Y? – preguntaron los demás.

La chica no contestó, tenía los ojos desencajados y una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro. Su boca soltó un quejido y Ulrich la cogió antes de que se desplomara, aturdida de dolor.

Los chicos se asustaron, mucho. Y ayudaron a Ulrich a llevar a Yumi al ascensor, que ahora decía palabras incomprensible, delirando.

Poco después estaban en la enfermería y ella parecía haberse recuperado de aquel extraño lapsus, así que los acompañó a la cafetería.

¿Seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó William

Completamente – dijo ella, y le sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sentados en la mesa más apartada a los demás, Yumi continuó su relato. Perecía nerviosa y se notaba que no le gustaba hablar del tema.

Pues cuando Aelita controló el clon, XANA se dio cuenta y luego, luego hubo aquella pelea. Gano él, por supuesto. Recuerdo… que nos encerró y luego… - se estremeció, y negó con la cabeza., aquello no quería contarlo.

¿Qué pasó después, Yumi? – preguntó Jeremie – Es muy importante que nos lo digas, tenemos que rescatar a Aelita.

Yumi miró a todos sus amigos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste y desesperada.

Ya no me acuerdo de nada más – mintió y los demás se dieron cuenta. Yumi nunca los había mentido de aquella manera.

Comprendieron que XANA le había hecho algo horrible. Algo tan horrible que ni se lo quería contar a ellos, su mejores amigos.


	10. Atrapada

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno, este es el último capítulo que he escrtio y mi favorito. Soy mala, repito o más bien XANA es malo, malo malísimo. Pero todo se solucionará, ya lo vereís. Pero, ¿se solucionara para bien o para mal? Dejaré que os quedeis con la duda... MUAJAJAJA**_

* * *

**Atrapada**

Aelita abrió los ojos. Primero, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un sueño. Un estúpido y horrible sueño, pero no lo consiguió.

Estaba en una prisión, lo había notado y estaba sola. Miro a través de los electrones, buscando a Yumi, peor no había nadie.

TE HA ABANDONADO. TU AMIGA SE HA IDO. ENCONTRÓ LA FORMA DE ESCAPAR Y SE FUE. NO PENSÓ EN TI NISIQUIERA UN MOMENTO.

Mientes – dijo Aelita, desfallecida, XANA estaba dentro de su mente y la exploraba por todos los rincones. Era desagradable.

TE HA ABANDONADO – dijo él.

¡Déjame! ¡No hagas eso! – grito ella, aterrada.

XANA estaba extrayendo, poco a poco, todos los recuerdos que tenía de sus amigos y los revisaba atentamente, curioso. Luego se los devolvía y Aelita suspiraba cuando lo hacía, aliviada y gritaba cuando se los arrancaba.

NO DEBES QUEJARTE – dijo él, sonriendo malignamente, Aelita lo notó – ELLA LO PASÓ PEOR QUE TÚ.

¿Te refieres a Yumi? – preguntó Aelita, y soltó otro grito.

SI, ELLA LO PASÓ PEOR – dijo é, mientras le devolvía el recuerdo que le había quitado.

¿Qué le hiciste? ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Aelita, aterrorizada por su amiga.

Él no dijo nada, pero volvió a sonreír, Aelita lo notaba en su mente. Entonces, llegó un recuerdo. Pero no era suyo.

En el recuerdo aparecía Ulrich, en Lyoko. Un recuerdo de Yumi, Aelita vió como los labios de ambos casi se rozaban hasta que una luz lo invadió todo.

¡No! – gritó, comprendiendo de pronto lo que XANA le había hecho a su amiga.

Aelita lo comprendió y, si hubiera estado en la tierra, las lágrimas rodarían por sus mejillas. XANA había respetado sus recuerdos sobre su relación con Jeremie, no se los había arrancado y. si en alguna ocasión lo había hecho, eran recuerdos poco importantes que siempre le había devuelto. Pero no había hecho eso con Yumi.

Se estremeció al imaginar lo que había sufrido su amiga, pues le habían quitado sus recuerdos más preciados. Aquel que XANA le había mostrado era uno de ellos, y XANA se lo había quedado.

Aelita lo comprendió, XANA le había quitado algo muy importante a su amiga. Le había quitado a Ulrich.

Eres horrible – dijo ella, con desprecio

LO SE – dijo él, y le quitó el recuerdo de Yumi. Que no le dolió nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Por qué eres así? – le preguntó Aelita

SOY ASI PORQUE ME CREARON ASÍ. – dijo XANA mientras le extraía otro recuerdo

Pero, ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? ¿Por qué no me haces lo que le hiciste a Yumi?

Silencio. Durante un buen rato XANA no respondió. Perecía estar pensando una respuesta.

PORQUE, TU Y YO NO SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES COMO CREES. – dijo

¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡Te odio! – grito Aelita

YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO. PERO TE NECESITO.

Poco después, reino el silencio de nuevo. XANA siguió extrayendo y devolviendo recuerdos y Aelita no preguntó nada más, sino que cerró los ojos, agotada.


	11. El plan de Jeremie

**Me he dado algo de cuenta de que estáis preocupados por Yumi. Bueno, XANA tenía que ser muy malo ¿o no? Por suerte para los interesados, no sufrirá por mucho tiempo, ya lo veréis. Seguiré subiendo cuando pueda, ahora os dejo con el nuevo cap****ítulo.****  
**

* * *

**El plan de Jeremie**

El primer día de clase había terminado y Odd se arrastró hasta la cama, agotado. Kiwi lo recibió con cariño pero su dueño apenas lo acarició, estaba preocupado. Lo que Yumi les había contado era inquietante y, más aún era lo que no les había contado.

Así también pensaba Jeremie, que no se había despegado del ordenador de su cuarto desde que había llegado, por suerte para él, al ser el primer día de clase (aunque realmente no se impartía lecciones, sino que era el día de instalación) Jim no pasaría a ver si estaban o no dormidos.

Meditaba el plan que había estado pensando, hacer que alguno de sus amigos entrara en XANA y implantara en su corazón una base de datos que serviría para poder controlarlos una vez estuvieran allí y rescatarlos como si fuera Lyoko.

Pero, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a hacer algo así? A Yumi no podía pedírselo, lo había pasado mal, Ulrich… si estuviera Yumi allí seguramente que iría, pero no quería separarse de ella desde que había vuelto, William otro tanto, David… apenas había combatido en Lyoko y Odd, que es tan imprevisible, igual haría de todo menos hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Jeremie suspiró, se lo diría mañana, en el desayuno.

El primer día oficial del curso, amaneció gris.

Ulrich se despertó y lo primero que vió fue a William, que dormía boca arriba. Suspiro, hoy no podían llegar tarde. Cogió el vaso de agua que William tenía en su mesa de noche y contó hasta tres, luego, se la tiró encima.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y saltó como un muelle.

¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ HAS HECHO ESO, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!

Buenos días a ti también – dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa burlón

William se levantó, con una expresión huraña en el rostro y se vistió. Cuando los dos bajaron a la cafetería, los demás estaban allí. Bueno, faltaban Odd y David.

¡Qué alguien vaya a buscarlos! – dijo Jeremie, bastante nervioso, cansado y histérico - ¡Esto es muy importante!

Voy yo – dijo Ulrich, con un suspiro.

Subió las escaleras como un bólido y tocó unas veinte veces en la puerta de la habitación 12, antes de que pudiera tocar la veintiuna, alguien abrió la puerta.

Era un David somnoliento.

Ulrich entró en la habitación, Odd dormía todavía con la boca abierta. Ulrich suspiró y vió como David se desplomaba sobre su cama, cansadísimo.

Cogió la botella de agua y les hizo lo mismo que a William, la respuesta fue, prácticamente la misma.

¡QUÉ HAS HECHO IDIOTA! – gritó Odd, perfectamente despierto

¡COMO TE COJA, YO TE MATO! – dijo, por su parte, David, más en español que en francés.

Veréis Jeremie está nervioso, tiene la solución de rescatar a Aelita pero si no bajáis, no lo dice. – dijo Ulrich, y los dos chicos se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz.

Un poco más tarde, David y Ulrich esperaban en la puerta de los lavabos a que Odd terminara de peinarse.

¿Quieres dejarlo ya? – le imploró David, cansado de esperar.

¡Un momento! ¡Ya voy! – dijo Odd, todavía encerrado en el baño.

Dijiste eso hace veinte minutos, ¡y no vienes! – Se quejó Ulrich

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió un Odd sonriente. Mientras bajaban a la cafetería, Ulrich estaba cada vez más sorprendido por lo que habían hecho aquellos dos mientras él dormía tranquilamente.

¡Os habéis pasado toda la noche jugando a la PSP! – Ulrich no se lo terminaba de creer.

Pues, lo que se dice toda, toda… toda no. – dijo Odd, dubitativo – Pero sí la mayoría.

¡Pero es que no me lo puedo creer! – dijo Ulrich, luego se dirigió a su nuevo amigo, que cada vez se parecía más a Odd en las locuras que hacía - ¿Y no te has cansado de jugar contra él? ¡Si siempre gana!

David sonrió, era una sonrisa triunfadora.

¿Se lo dices tú Odd? – dijo mientras miraba a su amigo

Bueno, pues resulta que estaba tan cansado que David ganó un par de veces – dijo Odd, con modestia.

¡¿Un par de veces?! ¡¿Cansando?! – David lo apuntaba con un dedo - ¡ Si te ha ganado TODAS las partidas! Y no estabas cansado, ni mucho menos.

Si estaba cansado, solo qué no dejaba que me lo notarás – Odd parecía no darse por vencido.

Con sus dos amigos discutiendo, Ulrich llegó a la cafetería. El ambiente parecía estar tenso. Desde la fila que tenían que hacer para conseguir el desayuno, Ulrich no podía oír la conversación de sus amigos, pero no parecía muy agradable.

Jeremie y William negaban con la cabeza, mientras que Yumi los miraba enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

… te digo que has ganado por pura potra - parecía que Odd y David no paraban de discutir sobre su absurdo combate de videojuegos nocturnos.

¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó Ulrich mientras señalaba la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos.

David y Odd lo miraron encogiéndose de hombros, no tenían ni idea.

Cuando se acercaron con las bandejas, tambaleándose, pudieron oír algunos trozos de la conversación.

Es muy peligroso Yumi, no puedo dejar que lo hagas – dijo Jeremie

¡No puedes negármelo! Tengo que recuperar lo que XANA me quitó ¿no lo entiendes?

¡Ya lo recuperará otro! – dijo William, que estaba de acuerdo con Jeremie - ¡Tu no vas a ir!

Yumi los miró, casi con odio.

¡No lo entendéis! - dijo Yumi, apretando los puños con rabia – No entendéis nada

Hasta que no nos digas lo que pasó, no podemos entender nada – le recriminó Jeremie

Yumi se puso blanca y Jeremie sabía que había sido un golpe muy bajo. Ella cogió su maleta y se marchó sin decir una palabra a los que llegaban.

¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Ulrich, preocupado

Muchas cosas – dijo Jeremie, que se sentó en la silla, abatido

¿Nos lo vas a explicar o nos quedaremos con la duda? – le preguntó Odd

Mi plan consiste en que uno de nosotros entre en el XANA e implanté en su corazón una base de datos para poder sacar a Aelita de allí. Pero si falla, esa persona se quedará allí atrapada – explicó Jeremie

¿Y qué tiene que ver Yumi con todo esto? – preguntó David, tras un instante de duda.

Ella quiere ser esa persona.

Los cubiertos cayeron de las manos de los tres amigos, que escuchaban asombrados aquella revelación. Si Yumi lo había pasado tan mal allí ¿por qué quería volver?

Dice que tiene que recuperar lo que XANA le quitó – dijo Jeremie, en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

Sí, ya lo hemos oído. Pero… ¿qué le quitó XANA? – dijo David, mirando a su plato. Parecía que era un simple pensamiento en voz alta, que tampoco pasó desapercibido.

David tenía razón, ellos no lo sabían y ella no parecía dispuesta a decirlo.


	12. El elegido es

******TACHÁN, ¡Capítulo nuevo! Es bastante cortito pero interesante, casi me desmayo al escribirlo porque, porque...¿saldrá bien el plan de Jeremie? No nos confiemos demasiado  
**

* * *

**El elegido es…**

Las clases se les hicieron eternas, y cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las tres primeras horas y el primer recreo, los cuatro amigos y el clon de Aelita se sentaron en un banco, esperando a los dos que faltaban.

William y Yumi llegaron algo después, venían discutiendo, lo cual era muy raro.

No me vas a convencer William – dijo la japonesa antes de sentarse en el banco, de brazos cruzados.

El chico suspiró, abatido, no había nadie más terco que ella, eso seguro.

Yumi, no podemos dejar que vallas – dijo Jeremie – No sabemos qué te hizo o quito XANA pero, no puedo pedirte que hagas eso.

Además – dijo Ulrich – sea lo que sea eso, seguro que, al rescatar a Aelita también podemos recuperarlo.

Yumi, ¿nos estás escuchando? – le preguntó Odd

Si – dijo ella, que no los había mirado en ningún momento.

¿Y qué dices? – dijo Jeremie, cauteloso

Bueno, que no sé cómo vas a mandar a otro que no sea yo, para que encuentre algo en un sitio que nunca ha estado. Nadie sabe dónde está el corazón, solo yo.

Jeremie abrió mucho los ojos, aquello era verdad. Nadie lo sabía.

No puede ser tan difícil encontrar algo tan vistoso – dijo David, despreocupadamente y Yumi le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

Es verdad – dijo Jeremie, más calmado.

Yumi suspiró, abatida.

Está bien, como queráis – dijo, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Los de más sonrieron, lo habían conseguido. Pero aún quedaba una cuestión, decidir quién iría, nadie estaba muy dispuesto.

Está bien, procederemos al método del azar – dijo Jeremie – yo escribo un número del uno al cien, y quien lo adivine o el que más se acerqué es el elegido.

Tras decir eso, sacó una libreta y escribió, sin dudarlo, un número. Los demás sólo tenían una oportunidad para adivinarlo.

Ya – dijo Jeremie.

El veintiocho – dijo Odd

El treinta y cinco – dijo William

El setenta y ocho – dijo Ulrich

El catorce – dijo David.

Jeremie los miró, estaba algo nervioso.

¿Cuál era el número? – preguntó Yumi

El dieciséis – dijo, algo desconsolado y les enseñó la libreta. Era cierto

Estaba elegido, sería David, el que menos experiencia tenía de todos. ¿Aquello podría salir bien? Jeremie no estaba tan seguro.


	13. Confía en mi

**Confía en mi**

Tu ten cuidado, no pierdas puntos con estupideces – le dijo Jeremie a David antes de que este entrara en el escáner – intenta que et dé el laser azul, solo el azul. ¡El Azul! ¿entendido? Si es rojo ¡esquívalo! ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Sí, me lo has dicho unas tropecientas veces. – dijo David

Vale pero te lo repito, es importante que no te pongas nervioso. Si te pones nervioso, te atrapan y si te atrapan… ¡Que no te atrapen! – dijo Jeremie, que no de permitía ni pensar lo que pasaría si lo atraparan

No me pongo nervioso, tú te pones nervioso, relájate Einstein – dijo David, sonriendo.

Jeremie se percató de que David ya lo aceptaba como amigo y que confiaba plenamente en él, ¿podía decir lo mismo?

Confía en mi Jeremie – David parecía notar los sentimientos del chico. Jeremie suspiró, intentando relajarse.

Recuerda que tu Virtualización tardará más porque tengo que incorporarte la base de datos – le dijo antes de entrar en el ascensor para subir – Confío en tí.

David sonrió y luego se volvió, sus amigos lo miraban. Ellos irían primero. William, Odd, Ulrich y Yumi lo miraban fijamente. Les importaba mucho que el plan saliera bien, mucho.

William lo miraba seriamente pero la confianza chispeaba en sus ojos. Odd lo miraba y le sonreía, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Ulrich también le sonreía, dándole ánimos. Yumi estaba seria, y no le había dicho nada. Sus ojos oscuros no expresaban ningún sentimiento, solo lo miraban.

Primero entraron en los escáneres William, Odd y Ulrich.

Puedes hacerlo David, confiamos en ti – dijeron y el escáner se cerró.

Cuando les tocó el turno a ellos dos, ella lo miró y antes de entrar, le susurró algo al oído. Luego el escáner se cerró delante de ella y David supo que realmente confiaba en él, como los demás.

Entró en su escáner, era su turno.

Trasmitir David, Escanear David – Jeremie le insertó la base de datos – ¡Virtualización!

La luz lo invadió todo y apareció en Lyoko, junto a los demás, que esta vez, luchaban contra cangrejos.

Jeremie, ¿ves al ilusionista en la pantalla? – dijo mientras aterrizaba al suelo de un salto.

¿El ilusionista? – preguntó Odd, sobre su tabla – ¿Quién te ha dado permiso en bautizar al nuevo monstruo así?

¿Y qué nombre propones tú, Odd? – le preguntó Yumi, desde su aerodeslizador.

Algo mucho más estiloso, como el monstruo de las dos caras o el ilusionario, o dispara láseres o…

¡Déjalo Odd! – dijo Ulrich mientras se triplicaba y rodeaba un cangrejo – El ilusionista está bien.

¿Lo ves o no lo ves Jeremie? – preguntó David

¡Lo veo! – dijo Jeremie – está junto a Yumi y William.

¡Dispara láseres rojos! – dijo Yumi mientras los esquivaba – ¿qué hago? ¿le lanzo un abanico a ver qué pasa?

¿Y si lo destruyes? – peguntó William.

Tu hazlo, necesitamos verlo – dijo Ulrich

Yumi cargó sus abanicos y le lanzó uno de ellos al monstruo fantasma, falló. Esquivó unos láseres y lanzó el otro.

Le dio, el monstruo se hizo visible pero los cangrejos no desaparecieron. El ilusionista, se giró y empezó a disparar láseres azules y volvió a ser invisible.

¡David! – gritó Yumi mientras los esquivaba y se alejaba de allí en su aerodeslizador, junto a William.

David corrió hasta donde el monstruo disparaba los láseres azules y paró. Cerró los ojos y un laser le desvirtualizó.

Ya está hecho – dijo Jeremie y suspiró.


	14. Base de datos

**Bueno, capítulo nuevo al ataaaque... Os quedareis con la intriga porque es un poco cortito, pero, FUNDAMENTAL para lo que pasa después. ****  
**

* * *

**Base de datos**

_Recupera lo que es mío _– había dicho ella – _yo confío en ti._

Cuando David abrió los ojos estaba tumbado en el suelo, así que se levantó torpemente. Miro a su alrededor, confuso, aquel lugar era horrible. Estaba todo tan vivo y a la vez, tan muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no se sentía seguro. Busco su cuchillo por todos los lados pero fue inútil, suspiró, tenía que darse prisa, no podían encontrarlo.

Tras un tiempo largo, que podrían ser horas, semanas, meses o simplemente segundos, vió, a lo lejos, un masa rojiza y lo reconoció enseguida.

El corazón de XANA, como había dicho Yumi.

_Yo confío en ti._

David se acercó, y al cabo de otro rato espantosamente largo, lo tuvo entre sus manos. Bueno, eso era imposible, era tan grande y tan grandioso que le daba miedo poner sus manos allí.

_Recupera lo que es mío, yo confío en ti_. – le había dicho Yumi, antes de entrar en el escáner.

David puso las manos en la masa rojiza, tal como Jeremie le había dicho y se concentro. Al principio, le pareció estúpido e incluso estuvo a punto de irse de allí. Pero no podía hacer eso, sus amigos confiaban en él, estaban seguros de que podía lograrlo.

La base de datos estaba implantada en su cerebro, eso le había dicho Jeremie, sólo tenía que concentrarse y expulsarla de allí.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que la energía fluía a través de él y llegaba al corazón. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

XANA se estremeció, alguien había entrado. Alguien desconocido estaba tocando su "corazón". Si no lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría localizado, pero todos los guerreros Lyoko eran tan estúpidos… Pero, había implantado algo. XANA gritó, estaba furioso.

David despegó sus manos de allí, lo había conseguido.

Sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

¡Lo ha conseguido! – dijo Jeremie, que no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, donde, ahora, se estaba ejecutando un programa – esperemos que funcione.

Todos se habían agrupado junto a él, y esperaban conteniendo la respiración.

Funcionaba.

Jeremie sonrió y se colocó el auricular, ahora podían mantener la conexión gracias a su programa.

¡David! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Estamos dentro de XANA!

Jeremie – dijo el chico, con la voz algo distorsionada - ¿podrías devolverme mi super cuchillo?

Por su puesto – dijo y tecleó en la pantalla. – Listo.

Gracias Einstein, oye ¿ves a Aelita en la pantalla?

Jeremie tecleó, y apareció un mapa extraño, bañado por una luz rojiza.

Creo que está un poco más allá, pero no puedo calcularte cuanto es exactamente, no sé porque no me deja.

Envíale un vehículo – propuso Odd

Jeremie volvió a teclear y David vió materializarse ante sí una flamante tabla.

¿Se puede saber por qué le envías mi vehículo? – preguntó Odd

La idea ha sido tuya.

David se subió encima, era un poco complicado manejar aquello pero se resolvía bastante bien.

¡En busca de Aelita! – dijo y salió disparado hasta el lugar donde Jeremie, vagamente, le había señalado.

Llegó poco después y se encontró con un campo de electrones de color amarillento, lo tocó y sintió una descarga.

Jeremie oía los gritos de David, lo cual era extraño, no se podían sentir ese tipo de cosas en un lugar virtual.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

Buf, si, pero eso duele que no veas – dijo el chico, algo aturdido

¡Eso es imposible! – dijo Jeremie

¡Tócalo tu y dime si no es posible! Eso duele – dijo David, desafiante

¡Es imposible que te duela! – dijo Jeremie

Si es posible – dijo Yumi – lo sé muy bien.

¿Tú también tocaste la prisión? – preguntó Ulrich mientras la miraba a los ojos.

No, lo mío fue diferente pero era dolor. Dolía – dijo ella, algo incómoda, bajando la mirada.

David lanzó su cuchillo varias veces pero no sucedió nada, absolutamente nada.

Oye Jeremie, ¿Cómo rompo esta cosa? – preguntó mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor.

No lo sé – dijo Jeremie, y intentó pensar una solución.

Estaban tan cerca, tan cerca de rescatarla. Y ahora eso, una prisión indestructible. Lo que les faltaba.


	15. Aelita

**Nuevo capi :) espero que os guste, también es cortito pero FUNDAMENTAL... tened paciencia  
**

* * *

**Aelita**

David había estado dando vueltas alrededor de aquella prisión durante horas y Jeremie, entre tanto, pensaba algunas soluciones, pero todas fallaban.

Prueba a abalanzarte contra eso – le dijo Odd por el auricular, a Jeremie le había dado un ataque de nervios y no pudo seguir hablando con él. Ahora estaba sentado contra la pared, desanimado.

No voy a abalanzarme contra eso – dijo David rotundamente.

Tras un largo rato de silencio, fue Yumi quien cogió el auricular, había tenido una idea.

David, recuerdo que la prisión era algo más blanquecina arriba, seguramente por allí XANA… – Yumi se interrumpió – tal vez sea más débil, tu prueba.

Está bien – dijo el chico.

El chico empezó a subir, pero parecía que la prisión no se acababa nunca, era infinita hasta que… en la punta de arriba estaba lo que Yumi había dicho, una especie de tapa musculosa, blanquecina y babosa. No eran electrones.

David cargó el cuchillo y apuntó.

XANA estaba furioso, Jeremie había encontrado la manera de burlarlo. Seguramente buscaba a Aelita, y no podía rescatarla. Aunque, visto así, quizás fuera favorable que la recuperara. Quizás…

XANA rió, su plan maléfico había cambiado un poco, pero ahora era mejor, más sólido.

Aelita abrió los ojos, la prisión se había roto, estaba en el suelo. Junto a ella estaba David, que la miraba preocupado. Sus ojos verdes estaban compuestos por miles y miles de píxeles pero Aelita pudo ver que eran reales, bueno, todo lo real que podía ser dentro de algo como XANA.

Princesa, ya estas a salvo – dijo una voz, era Jeremie que había recuperado el auricular tras darle tres mil abrazos a Yumi por su gran idea.

¿Jeremie? ¿David? ¿Qué? – Aelita estaba muy aturdida.

Entonces, todo se volvió blanco. Se habían materializado en Lyoko, los dos. Jeremie los desvirtualizó, y regresaron a casa, a la tierra.

XANA los vió marchar, no había hecho nada para impedírselo. Pero ahora tenía curiosidad, David, así se llamaba. Quizás…

Cuando Aelita salió del escáner la recibieron con abrazos, besos y muchas frases amables. Yumi y ella se miraron, tenían que hablar, pero no allí. Comprendió que su amiga no se lo había contado a los demás.

Entonces se abrió el otro escáner, y apareció David, agotado.

Para él llovieron felicitaciones y palmadas amistosas, todo había salido según lo planeado. Yumi lo miró y David supo que le había fallado, no había traído lo que ella le había pedido. Pero la japonesa no tenía la recriminación pintada en los ojos, sino que le sonreía.

David no entendía nada y se desplomó en el suelo, agotado pero sonriente.

Lo había conseguido.


	16. Escalofriantes descubrimientos

**_Nuevo capi en marcha, saluuudos ;)_****  
**

* * *

**Escalofriantes descubrimientos**

David se había arrastrado hasta su cama y se había tumbado sobre ella, rendido y dolorido. Odd llegó poco después, ansioso y animado.

¿Una ronda de partidas a la PSP antes de dormir? – le preguntó, sonriendo

No puedo – dijo el chico – me duelen los dedos, fue mala idea tocar aquellos electrones.

¡Venga ya! – dijo Odd, que no se terminaba de creer aquella historia – deja de decir tonterías y admite que es porque tiene miedo de perder.

David puso los ojos en blanco y le enseñó sus manos, rojas.

Eso es del calor – dijo Odd, y le chocó la izquierda, David pegó un grito espantoso que hizo que Jim acudiera más rápido que el viento. Por suerte, Kiwi se pudo esconder en el armario.

Della Robbia, Hernández, ¿se puede saber a qué viene tanto ruido? – pregunto, desde que abrió la puerta.

Es David – dijo Odd – que tiene las manos rojas del calor.

¿Rojas del calor? Recuerdo que una vez estuve a servicio de la cruz roja y nunca se nos presentó nadie con las manos rojas por el calor, déjeme ver eso. – dijo

¿Estuviste en la cruz roja? – le preguntó Odd

Si, pero prefiero no hablar de tema – dijo mientras le cogía las manos a David, qué volvió a gritar – ¡Por todos los…! ¿Dónde te has hecho esto? Tienes una buena quemadura.

Fuimos, a casa de Yumi y me quemé en la chimenea, avivando el fuego. – dijo David.

¡A quien se le ocurre! Estos chavales de hoy en día… vamos, tenemos que ir a la enfermería enseguida.

Odd vio, estupefacto como se llevaban a su amigo, ¿una quemadura? ¿Fuego? Eso tenía que contárselo a Jeremie.

¡ Las manos quemadas! – Jeremie casi chilló de la impresión.

Sí, Jim se asustó cuando lo vio – dijo Odd

¿No había tocado los electrones? – preguntó Ulrich que también estaba allí

Sí, pero es… imposible, no se puede sentir dolor – Jeremie estaba estupefacto

Si se puede – dijeron Yumi y Aelita, al mismo tiempo.

Ellos las miraron, Aelita suspiró.

Cuando XANA extraía información, dolía, dolía bastante. – dijo Aelita

Y cuando, cuando arrancaba… eso era lo peor – dijo Yumi, blanca como la tiza

¡¿Arrancar?! ¡¿Qué arrancaba?! – Ulrich se había asustado por aquellas palabras, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Eso no importa ahora – lo cortó Yumi – lo que si se siente es el dolor, pero, los demás sentimientos…

No puedes llorar, no puedes expresar la tristeza, solo puedes … – Aelita se estremeció

Solo puedes gritar – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Jeremie las miró, ceñudo.

¿Entonces deja efectos secundarios, no? – dijo Odd

¿Queeeeeee? – todos lo miraron, estupefactos.

Sí, efectos secundarios. A David se le quemaron las manos porque tocó los electrones y Yumi… le dio una especie de trance o lapsus rarito – Odd sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, los demás lo empezaron a entender

Sí, me acuerdo de eso –dijo Yumi – pero luego se pasó, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Todos se miraron, aquello desafiaba la lógica. ¿Dolor? ¿Efectos secundarios? Así lo parecía, todos los había sentido, bueno, todos menos ella. Aelita se preguntó por qué razón no había tenido ningún efecto secundario, absolutamente ninguno.

YO TAMBIÉN TE ODIO, PERO TE NECESESITO. – había dicho XANA

Aquello no le gustaba nada, no quería ser la cómplice de XANA, ni ahora, ni nunca.


	17. Feliz no cumpleaños

**Feliz no cumpleaños**

Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar, mañana veremos como está David – dijo Yumi, hablando sabiamente

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jeremie – pero antes me pasaré por la fábrica parea apagar el superordenador, es importante que XANA no vuelva a hacer de las suyas.

¡¿QUE?! - gritó Yumi, levantándose de un salto de la cama

Que hay que apagar el … - dijo Odd, repitiendo las palabras de Jeremie

¡DE ESO NADA! - dijo la japonesa apuntando al genio del grupo con un dedo - ¡NO! ¡PUEDES! ¡APAGARLO!

¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - preguntó Ulrich, agarrando a Yumi del brazo y haciendo que se sentara para que se tranquilizase – Es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Eso Yumi, no podemos arriesgarnos – dijo William

Aunque, mirándolo por el lado positivo ¡Volveríamos a salvar el mundo! - dijo Odd, con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo, sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada asesina – no he dicho nada.

Pero, pero... - ella no sabía como explicarlo

No hay peros – dijo Jeremie y Aelita lo fulminó con la mirada

Tiene que haber una votación – dijo Aelita – tenemos que estar de acuerdo

Todos se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir, así que nadie dijo nada pero todos asintieron. Poco a poco salieron de la habitación hasta que Jeremie se quedó solo con Aelita, que se encaminaba a la puerta.

No lo entiendo – dijo Jeremie, mirando con impotencia la pantalla del ordenador

No hace falta que lo entiendas – dijo ella y abrió la puerta.

Jeremie se levantó y le agarró la mano antes de que saliera.

No lo entiendo – volvió a repetir – y quiero entenderlo. Necesito entenderlo. He estado a punto de volverme loco al ver que desaparecías, he trabajado con todas mis fuerzas en encontrarte, he confiado en un auténtico desconocido para que te salvara y casi me muero al ver que parecía imposible rescatarte. Merezco entenderlo.

Aelita lo miró con ternura y la obsequió con un cálido beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cuando sus labios se despegaron, le susurró al oído:

Entiendo todo lo que has pasado y respeto tu decisión. Pero, te recuerdo que fue gracias a Yumi por lo que estoy aquí. Entiendo y respeto tu decisión, ella también lo hace. Por eso deberías respetar tu también la suya y no hace falta que lo entiendas.

Veo que no soy tan listo como creía, tu lo entiendes todo y yo no entiendo nada – dijo Jeremie, también al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo

Eres listo Jeremie, no te subestimes – dijo la chica y se separó de él, se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró por última vez – además, esa fase tuya de chico incrédulo me gusta mucho.

Le guiñó el ojo y desapareció por el pasillo, Jeremie se quedó en su habitación algo colorado. Con un suspiro se tumbó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado, David lo comprobó cuando abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en la enfermería, con las manos vendadas. Se incorporó e hizo ademán de querer quitarse la gasa cuando entró la enfermera.

Ni se te ocurra hacer eso si no estás bajo mi supervisión – dijo la mujer mientras lo volvía a tumbar en al cama y se ponía unos guantes.

Pero, es que ya no me duelen las manos – dijo David, que volvió a incorporarse.

Eso gracias al Paracetamol y a que la quemadura está u mejor – dijo la enfermera y le quitó las vendas con rapidez – por suerte, solo dañó la epidermis con lo cual no es muy grave.

¿Seguro? Porque Jim dijo que... - quisó decir David

Jim es un exagerado, al igual que tu compañero Odd – dijo la enfermera meintras rebuscaba en un cajón de la estantería que tenía detrás – vino anoche tres veces para asegurarse que no te morías.

¿De verdad? - preguntó David mientras sonreías

Pues sí, y a la tercera se ganó un parte de castigo por molestar a un enfermo.

¿Le puso un parte de castigo? - dijo David, extrañado

Fue Jim, ya te he dicho que es un exagerado – la mujer encontró lo que buscaba y lo miró – como decía antes, es una quemadura leve pero debes pasar varias veces para que pueda administrarte esta crema cicatrizante.

Entiendo – dijo David y dejó que la mujer le extendiera aquel potingue por la zona rojiza – vendré en el recreo y a la hora de comer.

También por la noche antes de ir a tu cuarto y dentro de dos días estarás como nuevo – dijo la mujer mientras volvía a guardar la crema – sin embargo, es importante que protejas la quemadura para evitar infecciones secundarias.

Creo que tengo unos guantes en la habitación – dijo David mientras se levantaba – me pasaré por allí antes de bajar a desayunar.

Dicho esto, el chico se despidió de la enfermera y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Al llegar a su habitación, tocó varias veces para esperar a que Odd le abriera.

¡ODD! ¡ABRE LA DICHOSA PUERTA! - dijo al cabo de veinte minutos

La puerta se abrió y un Odd muy sonriente y con el pelo engominado se le lanzó a los brazos.

¡No estás muerto! - dijo mientras David intentaba safarse y entrar en la habitación.

Claro que no idiota – dijo mientras se ponía los guantes – una quemadura no mata a la gente.

¿Enserio? ¡Pues gracias a ti estoy castigado después de comer! - dijo Odd mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaban a la cafetería – Deberías agradecerme que me preocupara por ti.

Ni en sueños Della Robbia – dijo David con una sonrisa.

Se encontraron son los demás en la cafetería, comiendo tranquilamente en una mesa. Se sentaron y se unieron a la conversación.

David, hemos estado hablando sobre lo ocurrido y no sabemos que hacer – el informó Aelita – hay dos ideas, apagar el ordenador o dejarlo encendido mientras investigamos lo que pasa. Hemos llegado al acuerdo de votar.

Me parece bien – dijo David mientras se bebía su zumo

Yo voto por apagarlo – dijo Jeremie, sin mirar a su novia a la cara

Y yo – dijo William

Yo voto por dejarlo encendido – dijo Yumi, que había llegado poco después

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Aelita

Pues yo creo que hay que apagarlo – dijo Odd, todos lo miraron con la boca abierta – no quiero que sigan pasando catástrofes.

No ha pasado ninguna catástrofe – dijo David

Amigo, con solo ver tus manos...

Yo voto por – dijo Ulrich mientras miraba a Yumi a los ojos – por dejarlo encendido.

Sabíamos cual sería tu respuesta – le dijo Odd y Ulrich le dio una leve patada debajo de la mesa

Somos tres contra tres – dijo Yumi – te toca desempatar a ti David

Bueno yo... - dijo el español mientras miraba las caras de sus amigos – yo creo...

_Recupera lo que es mío, yo confío en ti._

Creo que deberíamos dejarlo tal y como está – dijo, los demás asintieron, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Salieron de la cafetería callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron al patio, debían separarse.

Hoy tenemos clase – dijo Odd

Elemental Watson – dijo Ulrich

¿De verdad que no te habías dado cuenta? Las vacaciones terminaron ayer – dijo Yumi mientras sonreía.

A nosotros nos toca Matemáticas – dijo Aelita, mirando a Ulrich, que asintió

A nosotros Química – dijeron Jeremie y William a la vez

Pues a mi me toca Literatura – dijo Yumi distraídamente mirando el reloj, todavía quedaban cinco minutos.

¿Sabes lo que nos toca ahora Odd? - le preguntó David

No, ¿Y tú? - dijo Odd

¡Como que no! ¿Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza?

¡Pensé que lo sabías tu! - se defendió Odd

¿Tu crees que si te lo pregunto es porque lo sé?

Mientras Odd y David se enzarzaban en una discusión, alguien avanzó hacia Yumi con un dedo sobre los labios para no ser delatada. Esa persona se abalanzó sobre la japonesa y el tapó los ojos.

¡Adivina quien soy! - chilló en japones

Sa...¿Saki? - Yumi se dio la vuelta

Feliz no cumpleaños querida primita – dijo la muchacha en un perfecto francés mientras le ponía un gorrito de cumpleaños a Yumi.

No me lo puedo creer – dijo esta antes de abrazarla, bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos.


	18. Saki

**Saki**

¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo Yumi cuando terminó de abrazar a su prima pequeña - ¿que haces tu aquí?

Digamos que convencí a mi padre – le respondió la chica en japonés mientras sonreía – no pudo negarse

Pero...¡Si tu apenas hablas francés! ¿Te dejo venir igualmente? - preguntó Yumi, completamente asombrada

Bueno – su prima abrió mucho los ojos – resulta que olvidé decirle ese detalle.

¡No me lo puedo creer! - dijo Yumi mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza - ¡Nunca cambiaras Sakura- chan!

Bueno, para tu consuelo me he leído esto – dijo mientras el enseñó un diccionario de francés – ya se formar algunas frases.

Sigo sin creérmelo – dijo Yumi, que se percató en sus amigos – esta es mi prima pequeña

Ah – dijo Odd como si fuera lo más normal del mundo asaltar a la gente por detrás y ponerles gorritos de papel – Pues que bien

Me llamo Saki – dijo ella en francés mientras les daba un apretón de manos a todos – encantada

Saki, estos son Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, William y David mis amigos – le dijo Yumi y antes de que el preguntará, añadió – Y son de tu edad.

Saki siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ellos la saludaban.

Odd la miró de arriba a abajo antes de volverle a estrechar la mano. Era una chica de ojos rasgados y oscuros, de cabellos azabache que el llegaban hasta la cintura. Odd tenía que admitir que era muy guapa.

El problema de la señorita – dijo Yumi – es que tiene un nivel nulo de francés, así que creo que sera difícil mantener una conversación con ella.

Bueno, algo sé – se defendió la chica

¿En que clase estás Saki? - le preguntó Aelita, la muchacha la miró, no había entendido nada.

Estupendo – dijo Yumi mientras suspiraba, luego agarró a su prima por al muñeca y se des pidió mientras la arrastraba - ¡Nos vemos luego!

Mientras las dos chicas desaparecían rápidamente por al multitud, el timbre sonó, empezaban las clases. Los demás se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

Tu has visto eso – dijo Odd mientras miraba al punto por el cual habían desaparecido Yumi y Saki

Lo he visto – dijo David, mientras miraba a la misma dirección.

Y se quedaron así un buen rato, mientras se contagiaban por una enfermedad llamada amor, hasta que David sacudió la cabeza.

¿Que decías que nos tocaba ahora? - le preguntó

Yumi y Saki abandonaron el despacho del director, mientras se encaminaban a sus respectivas aulas.

No me puedo creer que sepas hablar francés – volvió a decir Yumi

Hoy no te creer casi nada de lo que hago, ¿eh? - le respondió Saki con una sonrisa

Y yo que les he dicho a mis amigos que eras una negada mientras tu entendías todo – dijo Yumi

Será divertido volverlos un poquito locos – dijo Saki – oye, tu amigo Ulrich es muy guapo ¿no? Además, se le nota que está colado por ti.

¡No digas estupideces! - dijo Yumi mientras notaba como se le encendía la cara

¡Tranquila primita! ¡No te sulfures! En realidad, todos tus amigos son muy monos – dijo Saki mientras suspiraba – lástima que William también esté colado por ti.

¡No digas estupideces! - volvió a decir Yumi mientras se ponía cada vez más colorada

Hay primita, nunca cambiarás – dijo Saki mientras le dirigía una sonrisa y levantaba las manos al cielo - ¡Que he hecho yo para merecer una prima tan guapa y tan tonta!

¡Deja de decir estupideces! - dijo Yumi mientras le daba un empujón amistoso – Esta es el aula de latín y ahora te toca latín

¡Que asco! - dijo Saki antes de tocar en la puerta y despedirse de su prima con la mano

La puerta se abrió cuando Yumi ya estaba lejos, el profesor la miraba pidiendo explicaciones.

Soy Sakura Ishiyama, al nueva alumna

Pase señorita Ishiyama – dijo el profesor y cerró la puerta a su espalda – clase, esta es la señorita Ishiyama, sed amables con ella.

¿Saki? - dijeron dos chicos a la vez que torcían la nariz - ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Me toca latín – dijo, y se sentó en la mesa de al lado - ¿Por qué?

Por nada – dijeron a la vez Odd y David.


	19. Escuchando a escondidas

_**Buf, casi, casi... no actualizo :(**_

_**Tenía el cerebro reseco y flato de imaginación, pero ya voy bien encaminada :D Espero que les guste **_

* * *

**Escuchando a escondidas**

Llegó el recreo y Ulrich se dirigió al banco donde estaban David y Odd charlando animadamente.

Entonces, ¡está en nuestra clase! ¡Es genial!

Si, me ha estado mirando de reojo durante todas las clases

¿Mirarte de reojo? ¿A ti? - dijo Odd – Me miraba a mi, amigo, y sonreía dulcemente.

¡No te miraba a ti! Me miraba a mi y se reía de las tonterías que hacías en clase – dijo David

Esta claro – suspiró Odd – le gusto

¿A quien le gustas Odd? - le preguntó Ulrich mientras le revolvía el pelo

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta conseguir que estén de esta manera por la mañana? - dijo mientras intentaba volver a colocar cada mechón en su sitio

Claro que lo sé, lo sufrí el año pasado – dijo Ulrich - ¿de que hablabais?

De Saki – dijo David – está en nuestra clase y Odd está colado por ella

¡No estoy colado por ella! ¡Tú estás colado por ella! - dijo Odd mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo

Lo cierto es que no puede soportar que me mire a mi más que a él – dijo David mientras sonreía

¡ Por última vez David Hernández, Saki mira...! - dijo Odd, pero no pudo terminar la frase

¿A quien mira mi prima Odd? - preguntó Yumi cruzando los brazos delante de él

Pues, tu prima mira... bueno ella – balbuceó el chico

Della Robbia, te estoy vigilando – le amenazó Yumi y luego se alejó de allí

De verdad, Ulrich – dijo Odd – que mala leche tiene tu novia.

No es mi novia – dijo Ulrich poniéndose colorado, luego su expresión cambio completamente – además, últimamente hace como si nos conociéramos solamente de vista.

¿Qué has hecho? - preguntó David

Nada que yo sepa

Es que las mujeres son muy raras – dijo Odd y luego señaló a Sisi, que se dirigía hacia ellos – tan raras como ella. Ya puedes correr a esconderte Ulrich

Muy gracioso Della Robbia – dijo Sisi con una mueca – vengo a buscar a David, la enfermera quiere verle.

¡La enfermera! - David se levantó, lo había olvidado completamente – Nos vemos luego.

Tras despedirse con la mano de sus amigos, siguió a Sisi.

Entonces, ¿tu eres el chico nuevo? - preguntó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa pera iniciar una conversación

Pues si – dijo David

¿Y te juntas con Della Robbia y compañía? - Sisi frunció el ceño – No son muy recomendables.

¿Lo dices porque nunca te han dejado entrar en su banda? - preguntó David con sorna.

Lo digo porque nunca han sido demasiado recomendables – dijo ella con una mueca mientras se preguntaba como podía haberse dado cuenta de eso aquel chico.

No opino lo mismo

Eres otro idiota, como ellos – dijo ella, muy enfadada.

Habían llegado a la enfermería.

No te enfades – dijo David con sorna – Eso hace que se eclipse tu gran belleza.

Sisi lo miró con una mirada asesina y se marchó, David suspiró, nunca le habían caído bien la chicas como aquella. Tontas, superficiales... esas que se pueden leer como un libro abierto.

Se sentó a esperar a que la enfermera lo atendiera, oyó una voces por el pasillo, las reconoció al instante.

Tenemos que contárselo a Jeremie – dijo Aelita

De eso nada – dijo Yumi, se le notaba molesta

Si no se lo decimos no te va a poder ayudar – dijo Aelita

De todos modos, ¿donde escondería XANA algo así? David no vio nada cuando te rescató.

¡ David no tenía ni idea de que buscar! - dijo Aelita en voz alta, luego bajo el tono – Debemos aprovechar ahora que XANA parece estar inactivo.

Las chicas atravesaron el pasillo así que David no pudo oír bien lo que decían, abrió la puerta y aguzó el oído.

Solo oía unos pasos lejanos.

Concentrado en esa tarea, se asustó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

¿David? ¿Qué estás buscando? - era la enfermera – Mira, mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saberlo. Pasa, anda, vamos a ver esas manos.

La puerta se cerró, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo las palabras se habían quedado gravadas en su cerebro, ya no podían escapar.

¿A qué se referían las chicas?

David no lo sabía tampoco estaba seguro de querer descubrirlo.


	20. Recuerdos borrados

_**Holaaa! no me he olvidado de vosotros ni se me ha secado la imaginación de mi perverso cerebro, solo he tenido muchos (¡demasiados!) exámenes que no me han dejado subir este capitulo. Es cortito (¡demasiado!) pero es que no he podido escribir mucho, por lo muchos (¡demasiados!) exámenes. Pero ahora, está aquí para vosotros. Gracias por los reviews! Si tuviera tiempo comentaría también vuestras historias, que son muy buenas! **_

_**PD: un adelanto ofrecido por mi cerebro maligno: ¡ se acerca un ataque de XANA en la tierra!**_

* * *

**Recuerdos Borrados**

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Jeremie, y del susto, se le cayeron las gafas.

Yumi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Aelita con el ceño fruncido, seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo pero finalmente su amiga se lo había contado todo a Jeremie.

- ¿A Ulrich? – dijo Jeremie poniéndose las gafas y mirando de reojo a su amiga japonesa.

- Todo lo que tiene que ver con él, absolutamente todo de su complicada relación – dijo Aelita.

- ¿También se ha olvidado del "solo amigos"? – preguntó Jeremie, Aelita le dirigió una mirada asesina, secundada por su amiga.

- ¡ No se ha olvidado! ¡XANA se lo quitó a la fuerza!

¿Y no le habéis dicho nada a Ulrich? – preguntó Jeremie, sus amigas miraron a otro lado - ¡No le habéis dicho nada a Ulrich!

- ¿Para qué? – dijo Yumi – ¿Para qué se preocupe o algo así? Mejor no.

Jeremie la miró, desconfiado.

- Pero, si lo has olvidado todo sobre Ulrich ¿Por qué quieres recuperar algo de lo que no eres capaz de acordarte? – le preguntó.

Yumi bufó.

- No se como explicarme, hay una sensación extraña dentro de mí y XANA no borró el recuerdo de que me había robado algo importante – sacó una libreta de tapas negras de su mochila – y he leído esto.

Jeremie hizo ademán de cogerlo pero Yumi lo apartó de su alcance.

- Es mi diario, y quiero acordarme de todo lo que hay escrito en él.

El chico asintió.

- ¿Entiendes por qué razón no podíamos apagar el superordenador? – le preguntó Aelita, el chico volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

- Vamos a la fábrica – dijo Jeremie

- ¿Ahora? – le preguntaron sus amigas

- Cuanto antes mejor – dijo Jeremie – creo que tengo una teoría sobre XANA y si lo que pienso sucede – negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar el mal pensamiento - ¡Mejor que no suceda!

Salieron disparados como flechas hacia la fábrica, bajo la mirada del resto de sus amigos que se dirigían a reunirse con ellos cuando desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué estarán tramando esos tres? – se preguntó David

- ¿Traman algo sin nosotros? – a Odd se le abrieron mucho los ojos

- Escuché una conversación de las chicas desde la enfermería, no se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí y decían algo de hablar con Jeremie y recuperar ALGO.

- ¿Qué algo? – preguntó Ulrich, interesado.

- Se fueron antes de que pudiera oír nada más – dijo David, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero… ¿Tu sabes lo qué es la buena educación? – le preguntó Odd apuntándole con el dedo - ¡No se escuchan conversaciones ajenas!

David sonrió malignamente.

- La tentación era demasiado grande.

Odd lo miró con sorna.

- Dijeron algo sobre lo guapo que soy o algo así, porque si no, no merecía la pena – dijo el chico de la mecha violeta.

Ulrich bufó con desdén.

- ¿Y si los seguimos y se lo preguntas a ellas?

- La repuesta no es tan difícil – rió William echando a correr tras Ulrich – ¡Te darían una bofetada, Odd!


	21. ¡¡Somos un Grupo! ¡¿No!

_**Buf, ¡Hola! Debo reconocer que este capítulo se me quedó atragantado... pero bueno, aquí está (¡no me matéis porfa!) Espero que os guste. ¡Prometo que el siguiente será más largo!**_

_**Mi duende mágico: ¡NO LA CREÁIS! ¡NUNCA CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS!**_

_**Yo: n.n" ¿Duende mágico? ¡¿De dónde ha salido?! (deja de dejarme en evidencia)**_

_**Mi duende mágico: ¡ES UNA MENTIROSA! ¡PROMETIÓ REGALARME UN PANDICORNIO POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ME REGALÓ UN LÁPIZ!**_

_**Yo: ¡ERA UN LÁPIZ DE PANDICORNIOS! ¡ Y QUIERES DEJAR DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI FIC!**_

_**Bueno, porfavor, ignoren esta ida de olla y lo que dice mi dudende mágico. ¡El próximo capítulo será más largo! (Espero)**_

* * *

**¡Somos un grupo! ¡¿no?!**

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis sin nosotros? - preguntó Odd mientras señalaba a sus amigos con el dedo.

- ¿Nada? - dijo Jeremie, de forma cautelosa.

Los chicos se cruzaron de brazos.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! - dijo Odd - ¡Os hemos pillado infraganti!

Jeremie tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Aelita.

- No tenemos porque dar explicaciones – dijo Yumi, con el ceño fruncido

- ¡¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?! - dijo William

Jeremie no aguantaba aquella presión y se rindió, después de todo, ellos también tenían derecho a saberlo.

- Veréis lo cierto es que...

- ¡¿No irás a contárselo, verdad?! - le preguntaron sus amigas

- Sí – dijeron sus amigos, todos a una.

- Somos un grupo – dijo Jeremie – ellos tiene que saberlo.

Yumi y Aelita lo fulminaron con la mirada. Jeremie las ignoró, creía hacer lo correcto.

- Veréis todo esto tiene una explicación – dijo Jeremie

- Y queremos oírla, rápido – dijo Odd.

- La sabréis, pero... este no es el lugar apropiado – dijo Jeremie.

Yumi negó con la cabeza y cogió sus cosas, que estaban al lado de uno de los escáneres.

- Enserio Jeremie, eso no es muy leal de por tu parte – dijo mientras subía al ascensor y se cruzaba de brazos – no cuentes conmigo.

El ascensor se cerró.

Aelita miró a Jeremie con desaprobación.

- ¡Tiene derecho a saberlo!

- De verdad, Jeremie, a veces eres demasiado...¡AGH! - dijo antes de irse también.

Los chicos se quedaron solos.

Jeremie se quedó con el ánimo por lo suelos y los demás con cara de no enterarse de nada.

- De verdad, Jeremie – dijo Odd – menuda la has hecho.

- Espero que el asunto merezca la pena – dijo Ulrich.

Jeremie asintió, y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el escáner.

- Esto va a ser complicado...

Yumi cerró los ojos mientras apretaba la libreta de tapas negras contra su pecho.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Jeremie tan imbécil? ¿Por qué?

- _Quizás, nunca lo recupere_ – se dijo – Y_ quizás, XANA tuviera una razón especial para hacérmelo olvidar._

A fin de cuentas, ella y Ulrich nunca habían pasado del sólo amigos, lo había podido comprobar en las páginas de su diario, escritas de su puño y letra.

Entonces...¿Cuál era el problema?

Visto así, parecía no tener importancia.

- ¡Cómo puedo estar pensando esto! - gritó frustrada - Yumi, tienes mil razones para darle importancia.

Abrió su diario al azar y comenzó a leer, en voz alta.

- No sé que pensar, últimamente las cosas están desordenadas en mi cabeza. Ulrich y yo solo somos amigos, y quizás él no quiera algo más. Además, pensé que mis sentimientos por William habían cambiado y no es así. ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo los quiero, a los dos... ¿De verdad tengo que elegir a uno?

Yumi paró de leer, completamente blanca.

_- ¿Y si eso el lo que ha hecho XANA? ¿Y si ha elegido por mi?_

Su móvil sonó, era Jeremie.

Dudó antes de contestar.

- ¿Yumi? - preguntó el chico, preocupado.

- Ahora no estoy de humor – dijo la chica, recuperando su enfado

- ¡No cuelgues! ¡XANA a lanzado un ataque!

Yumi negó con la cabeza.

- No cuentes conmigo, Jeremie – dijo.

Jeremie se quedó como una piedra.

- No puedes ir en serio – tartamudeó

- Lo siento Jeremie, asume las consecuencias de sus actos.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión ahora! ¡Los demás dependen de tí! - gritó el chico a través del teléfono- ¡Somos un grupo! ¡¿no?!

- No lo sé – dijo ella, antes de colgar – no lo sé.


	22. Claustrofobia

**Hola, hola... ¿Os acordáis de mi?... Eso espero... Vale, reconozco que me he demorado mucho (demasiado) en subir este episodio, reconozco que se me había quedado algo atragantada la historia y he estado ocupada con otro fic, pero no lo he dejado de lado, ¡Eso NUNCA! Además, tenía presente mi promesa de que este capítulo sería mucho más largo y lo he intentado, enserio, aunque no sé si lo he hecho bien. Por favor no me mateís/secuestréis/torturéis o algo parecido, enserio que he intentado hacerlo lo más largo posible. Si no os convezco, os digo que ya tengo el próximo capítulo en la cabeza y si me matáis/secuestráis/torturáis... NUNCA, NUNCA sabréis que pasa, MUAJAJAJAN. Ok, creo que me pasé. Vosotros simplemente disfrutad con el episodio n.n"  
**

* * *

**Claustrofobia**

Saki estaba sentada en el banco, leyendo el que desde entonces sería su libro favorito. Por esa razón no vio como dos chicos se aproximaban, especialmente preocupados.

Eran Odd y Ulrich.

- ¡Saki! - la llamaron, ella despego la vista de las páginas y los miró con incredulidad.

- A buena hora aparecéis – parecía algo molesta- Llevo toda la tarde buscándoos. ¿Se puede saber dónde os metéis? Sisi me ha dicho que os vio desaparecer y luego os hemos estado buscando hasta que al final a aparecido mi prima, que me ha ignorado completamente...

- De eso queríamos hablarte – la interrumpió Ulrich – Estamos buscando a tu prima, ¿sabes a donde ha ido?

- ¡Espera! - gritó Odd - ¿Has dicho Sisi? ¿Qué hacías tú con semejante víbora?

Saki se encogió de hombros.

- A mi me parece simpática – les respondió, los chicos la miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Sisi? - dijo Odd.

Ulrich sacudió la cabeza, se estaban desviando de lo que realmente importaba.

- Saki, ¿dónde está tu prima?

- Pues – Saki se quedó completamente blanca – I-iba a l-la piscina – tartamudeó – P-pero a-ahora e-está detrás... ¡Detrás vuestra!

Los chicos se giraron, y efectivamente, ahí detrás estaba su amiga. Con el símbolo de XANA palpitando en los ojos y en bañador, se acercó peligrosamente a ellos.

- ¿Y-yumi? - preguntó Saki, completamente paralizada - ¿Estás bien?

Odd y Ulrich se miraron a los ojos, con una perfecta coordinación cogieron cada uno de un brazo a Saki y la arrastraron fuera de allí, mientras esquivaban los disparos. Iban camino a la fábrica.

- ¡¿Qué, QUÉ?! - chilló Jeremie.

- Lo que oyes – le dijo Ulrich por el teléfono – pero ya vamos hacia allá, llevamos a Saki, lo ha visto todo.

- ¡Tenéis que despistar a Yumi! - dijo Jeremie – Que uno de vosotros se quede atrás pero, sobretodo, proteged a Saki. Si le pasa algo, Yumi nos mataría.

- ¡Pero si es ella la que dispara! - se oyó decir a Odd desde lejos.

- Esta bien Jeremie – dijo Ulrich – Yo me quedo atrás, Odd, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Ulrich... - dijo Jeremie mordiéndose el labio inferior – No tienes porque ser tu.

- Tengo... tengo que hacerlo Jeremie – dijo el chico antes de colgar.

Jeremie suspiró, tenía la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

- ¿Jeremie? - lo llamó Aelita desde Lyoko - ¿Todo bien?

- No, Yumi está poseída por XANA, Ulrich va a luchar contra ella y Odd viene hacia aquí con Saki – informó el chico mientras tecleaba - ¿Qué tal todo por Lyoko?

- No hay rastro de monstruos y la torre activada no se ve – dijo Aelita - ¿Estás seguro de que has dicho bien las coordenadas?

- Completamente seguro – dijo Jeremie, que volvió a comprobarlo – La torre debería estar ahí, justo detrás de vosotros.

- Bueno, pues aquí no está – le contestó William un poco malhumorado.

- William, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? - le espetó Aelita – Jeremie, ¿crees que deberíamos acercarnos a la zona?

Antes de que Jeremie pudiera contestar, David interrumpió.

- ¡NO! - gritó - ¿No lo veis? Es una ilusión, todo esto es obra del Ilusionista.

- ¿Estás seguro David? - le preguntó Jeremie – Porque no hay rastro de monstruos en la pantalla.

- Estarás dentro – le respondió David, restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Dentro? ¿Dentro de donde? - Jeremie estaba cada vez más exasperado.

- De la torre – susurró David - ¿Sigues sin entenderlo, Jeremie? Todo es una ilusión.

- ¡Jeremie! ¿Qué hacemos? - le preguntó Aelita.

- Podemos ir a por la torre – propuso William.

- No – volvió a decir David, muy serio esta vez – Tienes que guiarnos Jeremie, sólo tú sabes donde está la torre.

Jeremie suspiró, aquello iba a ser muy, muy complicado.

- De acuerdo, esperemos a los demás – dijo Jeremie – mientras tanto, aseguraos de que estáis bien protegidos.

Odd se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado. Estaban escondidos detrás de una gran piedra, tenían las alcantarillas delante de sus narices pero Saki se negaba a entrar.

Se había acurrucado detrás de la piedra, adoptado una posición fetal y con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, le había comunicado que ni muerta entraba en aquel agujero para ratas.

- Saki, no nos podemos quedar aquí – dijo Odd con una voz más suave, cómo hablando con un niño pequeño – Los demás dependen de nosotros, necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- No puedo Odd, no puedo – dijo Saki – No tengo ni idea de que está pasando ni en que rollo os habéis metido, ni tengo intención en saber porque mi prima nos quiere mata, aunque saber esto no vendría mal, me ayudaría a entenderlo un poco... Pero me da igual, si para saberlo tengo que méteme por ahí, P-A-S-O.

- ¿Pero porqué no? - suplicó Odd, mientras miraba a todos los lados, asegurándose que no los habían descubierto – Estar aquí es peligroso, en mejor ponernos a salvo e ir con Jeremie. Te prometo que no estaremos mucho tiempo por las alcantarillas, además, no huele tan mal como parece... Al final te terminas acostumbrando.

Saki negó con la cabeza y lo miró dos veces antes de hablar.

- Es que... - dijo mientas se mordía el labio – Tengo claustrofobia.

Odd parpadeó, sin saber muy bien como tomarse aquello, estaba claro que iba a hacer un problema.


End file.
